Naruto: Soul Chronicles
by Milch Loner
Summary: Patético, eso era en su mente. Cuando estaba ella todo era diferente, él lo era. Pero aun así, allí estaba mirándole con sus ojos, confundida y con un temor. – Tenemos problemas, Dobe – – ¡Mamá! – – Hyuga… Es un clan de Konoha y Naru no tiene aldea–
1. Vuelve

Bueeeeeeno ¡Aquí estoy Yo! Bueno ._.U Sinceramente no tengo idea que día es, ya que esto lo escribo o escribí desde que hice el capitulo xD Así que espero les Guste; Naruto: Soul Chronicles (La traducción es fácil de adivinar pues) Y espero les guste.

Este fic lo escribí y dedico a mis amigas más queridas ; Mina, Luna, Vania Y Karen, por supuesto que tambien va dirigido a mi hermano pecesito azul y demas amigos xD

En fin; Luna me animo a publicarlo, ya que no me animaba, asi que no sean malos conmigo D:!

No soy buena describiendo muy bien el aspecto de las personas, es algo trágico xD. Tampoco sé si me describo bien en las escenas de acción ._.U es más, no estoy segura si describo bien todo XD.

En fin, Mas adelante se verá que mete uno que otro personaje de otra serie (Creo que por ahora solo son 2) Así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para poder seguir escribiendo. ¡Espero y lo disfruten!

¡Naruto no me pertenece!

* * *

><p>Suspiro resignado ¿Acaso no podía dejar de hacerlo? La respuesta siempre era la misma; No.<p>

Removió sus cabellos dorados con desesperación al no poder escapar de sus propios pensamientos y una sonrisa triste surco su rostro, ya sentía pena de si mismo y depender de atormentarse a si mismo, para sentirse vivo.

Era patético, el mismo se consideraba patético.

Sentirse vivo quizás era una excusa vaga, pero cierta hasta cierto punto. No quería olvidarla, no quería que su recuerdo se extinguiera de su mente.

Paso su mirada lentamente por el escritorio, ese escritorio que le pertenecía a los Hokages y, por consiguiente a el: El Rokundaime Hokage ¿No?

Sus ojos se toparon con dos portarretratos, algo viejos y con polvo que el no se molestaba a limpiar. _Igual que siempre. _Observo con detenimiento la primera fotografía, limpiándole un poco y apreciando mejor los rostros que se veían ahí. El mismo aparecía en esa fotografía, sonriendo como nunca.

_Cuando estaba ella_

Sacudió su cabeza cuando sus ojos enfocaron unos perla dentro de la otra fotografía y miro al techo.

Era Hokage, el mas fuerte de Konoha, el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y aun así, el estaba vació como un cascaron viejo.

_Patético _volvió a resonar en su mente, pero sabia que de alguna forma tenia razón esa voz en su interior, solo estaba vivo por que _ella_ lo hubiese querido así y solo podía vivir atormentándose con _ella_ para sentirse vivo.

Podría decirse que era _Ironía_.

Nunca le había agradado Hiashi, llego a guardarle rencor por como había llegado a tratarla a _ella_ pero después de aquel día, estaba seguro de que le odiaba.

Lo odiaba como nunca odio a nadie.

Por él, el líder del prestigioso clan Hyuga y su necedad, _ella_ ya no estaba.

Apretó su mandíbula, un poco más y sus dientes seguramente terminarían hechos pedazos.

Miro al frente al escuchar unos pasos, y después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Sasuke con ojos despreocupados, pero esa no era la situación.

– Tenemos problemas, Dobe – Pronuncio tranquilamente, sus palabras y rostro no concordaban. – Atacan la aldea. –

Y si era así ¿Por qué el no había logrado escuchar nada? Ah si, estaba sintiendo lastima por si mismo. _Patético._

Se levanto con rapidez del escritorio y, en vez de molestarse de salir por la puerta, lo hizo por la ventana sin decir palabra alguna.

El azabache observo cada una de sus facciones antes de salir, y se dio cuenta que de nuevo pensaba en _ella_. No era nada nuevo, tampoco su actitud silenciosa y cautelosa; pero de hecho le molestaba.

Su orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo libremente, pero si, le molestaba que aquel rubio que consideraba como su hermano estuviera apagado, le molestaba que no fuese ruidoso.

Pero como buen Uchiha, no lo admitiría.

– _Seis años, eh _– Pensó tranquilamente mientras salía a toda prisa de la torre.

Pero la tranquilidad era la mascara de la preocupación.

Casi no había tenido contacto con _ella_, pero bien sabía que su amigo ojiazul le adoraba. ¿Cuánto habían estado buscándola? Un año entero, hasta que su propia familia la había dado por muerta ¿Cuánto había pasado desde su desaparición? Seis años.

Seis años de muerte silenciosa para Naruto.

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa ladina, para después ir donde el Hokage había marchado.

~O~

Su capa ondeaba al ritmo que el corría por los tejados divisando puntos negros que se movían con rapidez unos metros adelante y, a pesar de eso solo se escuchaba el viento golpeándolos al igual que sus rápidas pisadas sobre los tejados.

Sonrió secamente al mismo tiempo que el Uchiha avanzaba a su lado.

No pasaron ni 3 segundos antes de que varios ANBUS ya tuvieran acorralados a los individuos, y que estos comenzaran una pelea.

Eran 4 en total los que se encontraban; vestidos con capuchas negras que impedían ver los rostros, rastreo chacra y se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos ¿Un ataque con 4 ninjas? ¿Acaso era una broma?

Ambos se detuvieron en un tejado cercano, para poder divisar más de cerca por si tenían que interferir.

El mas grande hizo sellos y después de esto una gran espada con una cadena en el mango de esta apareció en sus manos, mientras que los ANBUS esquivaban sus ataques saltando ágilmente hacia atrás, parecía pesada esa espada.

Los ojos azules enfocaron a los 3 cuerpos aparentemente mas pequeños que estaban ya rodeados por ANBUS, estos lanzaron una ola de kunais a una velocidad sumamente rápida, pero para sorpresa del Hokage, estos lograron escapar con una técnica tan simple como caminar, la técnica de sustitución.

Parecía que fuesen igual de rápidos que los ANBUS.

El azabache miro la escena por unos segundos para después observar a Naruto y este asintió con la cabeza, para después que ambos en un rápido movimiento se encontraran en la pelea.

Si bien no usaban toda su fuerza, esos tipos eran rudos. Y de alguna manera ambos se querían "divertir".

Los movimientos de ambos bandos eran precisos, uno de los encapuchados sonrió debajo de la mascara corriendo directamente hacia el Hokage con un kunai en la mano, mientras el rubio hacia sellos y lograba crear dos clones de sombras.

Y aun así el silencio reinaba en la aldea.

Se escabullo por debajo de el, para aprovechar y clavar aquel kunai en su pierna pero algo hizo que se impactara contra el frió suelo de la aldea para después girar antes de que el rassengan que el rubio había formado antes se impactara directamente.

_Son fuertes._

Sintió como un golpe se aproximaba a su rostro por detrás, en su punto ciego y lo contraataco con un golpe de mayor fuerza y velocidad con su pierna, retándose uno a otro.

Mientras el Hokage se las arreglaba con dos de los tres sujetos pequeños, el Uchiha esquivaba cada uno de los golpes que el aparentemente mas grande le propiciaba con su espada, no era difícil para el, parecía un juego de niños; algo con que entretenerse, no abría necesidad de activar el Sharingan.

Si bien la velocidad de aquel sujeto era buena, el la superaba y eso se apreciaba en los movimientos con los que el Uchiha bloqueaba aquella gran espada con sus manos y piernas, haciendo que de la misma fuerza el golpe se le regresara a su adversario.

_Con un chidori seria suficiente._

Y entonces quedaba el otro integrante, que peleaba codo a codo con dos del escuadrón ANBU mientras hacia ágiles movimientos para esquivar y contraatacar al mismo tiempo.

Dio una patada al aire mientras se encuclillaba para poder derribar al otro que estaba enfrente, con una velocidad increíble cabe decir, liberando chacra.

Fue hay donde, de un golpe Naruto y Sasuke salían disparados pocos metros de su adversario, por distracción.

¿Aquella sensación era una locura, verdad?

_Chacra extrañamente conocido, y desconocido._

Ambos miraron al frente, para volver a enfrentarse a sus adversarios y terminar, ya se habían divertido.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus rostros dispuestos a correr hacia ellos.

Él portador de la espada la levanto en alto, señalando al rubio Hokage, desafiándolo y aun en la oscuridad de la capucha se pudo ver una sonrisa divertida.

_Él otro sujeto_ que se encontraba aun en una batalla con los ANBUS se detuvo precipitadamente y dirigió su mirada a un punto fijo, estático.

_Y el silencio fue derrotado._

_Y las batallas se detuvieron ante esta pequeña presencia._

– ¡Mamá! – Chillo un pequeño, algo bajo y probablemente un niño que portaba una capucha negra, igual que con los que combatían en esos momentos, pero en el se podía apreciar su rostro.

Los cuatro sujetos lanzaron miradas de miedo al pequeño, él Uchiha y Hokage de confusión.

– ¡Rin! – Grito él que se encontraba frente a frente con Naruto, dejando escuchar su voz femenina.

Cada quien observo con sus ojos la escena, ya fuera rápidamente o de manera lenta, pareciera que las cosas salieron de control.

El pequeño seguía corriendo hacia ellos con rapidez, _mucha rapidez_ mientras en sus manos tomaba algo por debajo de su capa, Shurikens que lanzo con agilidad hacia los dos ANBUS que se encontraban combatiendo con él encapuchado.

Tenia miedo ¿Por qué precisamente ahora tenia que desacatar las ordenes? Y aunque sus ojos no pudieran ser observados, estos estaban cargados de horror.

– Clones – Murmuro el pequeño que se detenía ya ah una distancia considerable con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡No! – Un grito femenino que fácilmente podía parecer desgarrador surgió de los labios que se encontraban ausentes de la batalla de sus compañeros con aquel azabache y Hokage, los que ahora también estaban atónitos.

Y pudieron divisar, como dos ANBUS surgían de las sombras y se preparaban para un ataque, iban enserió con el niño.

_Ella_ no permitiría que dañasen a la razón por la que seguía viva.

Los otros tres sujetos se tensaron al ver como _su compañera _salía corriendo hacia el pequeño niño llamado _Rin_ y ella lo envolvía en sus brazos protegiéndolo, provocando que lentamente su capucha descendiera por el movimiento inesperado, dejando ver sus _largos cabellos negro-azulados._

Y algo muy dentro de Naruto se desgarro y él mismo no sabía la razón, solo observaba con ojos asombrados al igual que sus rivales.

Sasuke busco con la mirada a él rubio pero, ya no estaba donde mismo.

De un segundo a otro, se divisaron sellos que ambos ANBUS creaban, el fuego salía disparado hacia _ellos_ junto con una ola de shurikens cubiertos en el mismo fuego.

El pequeño se aferro a _ella_ sin cerrar sus ojos, _azules,_ que se encontraban embriagados por el miedo del infante, _su_ Mamá le cubría y era obvio que saldría lastimada _por su culpa._

Y esperando sentir el fuego lo mas cerca posible a la magnitud de quemarse, este no llego pero fue sustituido por una ráfaga de viento helado.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a alguien que, para su percepción se había movido extremadamente rápido y se encontraron con unos ojos azules que le miraban confundido, y durante unos segundos pudo divisar un pequeño circulo de viento que estaba sobre ellos tres para después comprender que él había sido el causante de este y por consecuente que ni él ni su madre hayan salido lastimados, haciendo que una gran sonrisa de inocencia surcara su rostro.

Aquel hombre extraño les había salvado.

– _¡Es muy fuerte!_ – Pensó ilusionado el pequeño ojiazul.

Y con su ensoñación hacia aquel sujeto desconocido de ojos azules y esa capa rojiza, no se dio cuenta que esa mirada era exclusivamente para su madre, que tenia los ojos abiertos dejando escapar una lagrima de miedo, al mismo tiempo que miraba confundida a quien se suponía era el Hokage y por consecuente, debía matarlos, al menos dejarlos malheridos ¿No?

Ello habían atacado su aldea, mas sin embargo los salvo.

– _¿Por qué… por qué nos protegió entonces?... _– Aquella pregunta mental quedo en el aire al sentir su mirada entrando en su ser.

Pudo contemplarlo completamente y noto que de sus ojos comenzaban a asomarse unas lagrimas traicioneras.

_Él era extrañamente conocido, y desconocido._

– ¡Naru! – Un grito se escullo, pero ninguno de los dos les presto atención por dos razones.

La primera era que aquellos ojos perla que no veía hace mucho tiempo, le regresaron parte de su alma y se sentía más vivo que en los malditos seis años que habían pasado. Estaba a unos metros, no, estaba a unos centímetros de _ella _después de tanto tiempo pero…

_Ella _le miraba como un extraño, confundida. Pero eso no le importo ¡_Ella _estaba viva! ¡Estaba ante sus ojos! ¿Qué más le podría importar?

Oh si, planear la muerte lenta de Hiashi Hyuga.

Y la segunda razón, se sintió confundida por los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos ¿Quién se tragaría tan rápido que el kage de una aldea te salva a ti y a tu hijo después de intentar atacar dicha aldea? Era tan ilógico como que el cielo fuera verde.

Pero también estaba otra cuestión ¿Por qué parecía que aquel hombre tan fuerte pareciera estar a punto de llorar y quebrarse? ¿Por qué demonios esos ojos le hacían tan familiares y tan hermosos? ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida? ¡Era frustrante!

Ninguno aparto su mirada uno del otro, como si no necesitaran parpadear o simplemente esa necesidad no existiera. _Ella_ apretó un poco más al pequeño _Rin_ en sus brazos, estaba claro que tenía miedo.

Y como si se tratara de un rayo, algo paso por su mente mientras seguía observando esos ojos azules y una lagrima bajo por su rostro para después quedar inconsciente en los brazos de su pequeño hijo.

– ¡Mamá! – Grito saliendo de su ensoñación el pequeño, enfocándose en su madre.

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para que su madre no cayera al frio suelo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para cargar a un adulto.

Y antes de que pudiera pedir ayuda a sus _tíos_, aquel hombre que consideraba la persona más fuerte que conociera (claro, después de su mamá) estaba de rodillas a su altura y tomo a su madre en sus brazos suavemente. Observo un momento a su madre, parecía tan tranquila dormida, pero no era hora de dormir ¡Estaban en una misión muy importante!

– Mami, no es hora de dormir – Susurro con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios mientras movía un poco el brazo de su progenitora.

Observo por unos segundos el perfil de _ella_, su Hinata estaba en sus brazos y por un momento una preocupación lo invadió ¿Y si era un sueño? ¿Qué aria entonces si fuese un sueño? Nada, no podría hacer nada y eso era frustrante.

Y entonces escucho el susurro de aquel niño peliazul y giro su mirada y le vio algo confundido ¿Acaso le había dicho "Mami"? Si, si escucho bien, aquel niño había llamado a Hinata Mami ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ambos ojos azules se cruzaron, y el menor solo le brindo una sonrisa, una sonrisa zorruna.

Algo cálido comenzó a expandirse en el pecho del rubio Hokage.

– Gracias – Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más y después se acercó un poco más a él y le susurro con un rostro travieso – ¡Es muy fuerte! –

Naruto alzo su mano y la coloco en la cabellera negro-azulada del pequeño y revolvió sus ya alborotados mechones mientras sus labios se despegaban, pretendía decir algo pero…

Un golpe lo había dejado K.O en el suelo.

– ¡Aléjate de Naru y de Rin! – Chillo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, que ya tenía en brazos a Hinata ¿Cómo la habían llamado?

Se levanto sobando su cabeza calmadamente mientras que unos ojos jade lo observaban con odio puro.

Los ANBUS les habían rodeado de nuevo, pero estaban a la expectativa y esperando las ordenes del Azabache o del Hokage.

¿Cuándo había cambiado de una pelea a un encuentro de intercambio de palabras?

– ¿Naru? – Preguntó extrañado Naruto, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a observar los rostros de quienes les habían atacado, por así decirlo.

Aquella que tenía en brazos a Hinata tenía unos ojos jades muy desafiantes, bueno, solo hacia él. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura o un poco más y tenía unos pequeños mechones de pelo en el rostro, un pequeño mechón sobresalía de su cabello al estar un poco parado...

Un poco más atrás, otra figura femenina se encontraba hay. Sus cabellos se encontraban sujetados por una coleta, eran morados al igual que sus ojos, su mirada era tranquila y parecía ser mayor que la pelirroja.

Y por último, el más grande. Este era un hombre de piel algo tostada. Su cabello estaba revuelto y era del mismo color de sus ojos, negros. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla.

– ¿Cuándo esto dejo de ser una pelea? – Comento, con algo de burla el Uchiha mientras daba unos pasos para quedar a la altura de su amigo, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de la situación.

– Eso mismo me pregunto yo – Comento suavemente mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y posaba sus ojos Morados en Hinata – Por qué la… ¿Por qué demonios salvaste a Naru y Rin? Nosotros intentamos atacar su aldea – Hizo una pausa mientras miraba de reojo a Rin que no quitaba los ojos de encima del rubio Hokage y el también de dirigía miradas – No creo que sea un acto humanitario, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – Finalizo, señalando con la vista al pequeño y a Hinata.

Naruto bajo su mirada lentamente, sus cabellos rubios cubrieron sus ojos y una sonrisa surco su rostro.

– ¿No sé supone que nosotros debemos hacer las preguntas? Usted misma lo ah dicho, intentaron atacar Konoha y – Carraspeo un poco su garganta, levantando su mirada mostrando sus ojos nublados – Se les puede acusar de secuestro –

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios hablas? – Exclamo indignada la pelirroja, su furia hacia ese hombre aumentaba.

Sasuke guardo silencio, observo a su amigo rubio y la actitud de la chica. Comenzó a relacionar los hechos y poso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y lo apretó. Miro de reojo al pequeño ojiazul y después al rubio. Sonrió.

– Dobe – Suspiro para tranquilizarse – Creo que esto debe tratarse en otro lugar – Señalo mientras observaba a la Hyuga dormida en los brazos de la pelirroja.

– ¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar hablarlo? – Hablo al fin el hombre, que se mantuvo a raya de la situación como espectador, no quería decir algo que pusiera furiosas a sus dos compañeras.

– Por la simple razón, que es más peligroso para ustedes no hablarlo, si no quieren aclarar el asunto de por qué tienen a la Hyuga con ustedes para no ser acusados de secuestro ninja grado S, tengan por seguro que están muertos – Hablo claro, fríamente, tanto que a los presentes les dio miedo.

– Hyuga… Es un clan de Konoha y Naru no tiene aldea, así que sería imposible – Comento algo más tranquila la pelimorada mientras consideraba la idea de hablar con esos dos hombres, después de todo y aunque le molestara aquel hombre rubio había salvado a Rin y Naru.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por unos instantes ¿No tener aldea? ¿Naru?

El azabache suspiro, era lo que pensaba, la Hyuga no recordaba nada. Tal vez ni si quiera su propio nombre.

Y eso era un problema.


	2. Ichiro, Eiko y Aimi

_Ufff! Al fin eh terminado ¡Ja! ¿Qué dijiste tiempo eh? Bien sin más que decir les dejo con el segundo capítulo del Fic ._.U espero que les guste, y que les aclare unas dudas si es que tuvieron._

_Verán, creo que aquí hay varias sorpresas y pistas, no solo por los Uzumakis (cuando lean sabrán de que hablo, Jo) Si no que tienen que sacar algunas conclusiones de ello, del por qué etc. (me sigo refiriendo a los Uzumakis) ya que hay una liga, no es solo coincidencia el apellido e_éU ¿Me explico?_

_En fin, Solo era eso xD espero que disfruten el capitulo _

_Naruto no me pertenece, más los personajes eh historia que eh creado ¡Sí!_

– _Hyuga… Es un clan de Konoha y Naru no tiene aldea, así que sería imposible – Comento algo más tranquila la pelimorada mientras consideraba la idea de hablar con esos dos hombres, después de todo y aunque le molestara aquel hombre rubio había salvado a Rin y Naru. _

_Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por unos instantes ¿No tener aldea? ¿Naru?_

_El azabache suspiro, era lo que pensaba, la Hyuga no recordaba nada. Tal vez ni si quiera su propio nombre._

_Y eso era un problema._

~O~

Si alguna vez hubo tranquilidad en aquel lugar, sencillamente ya no existía en esos momentos, debido a los chillidos de aquella pelirroja, los insultos que la ojivioleta soltaba sin compasión en esas paredes y las palabras del pelinegro para calmarlos, mientras que de Sasuke solo salían monosílabos "_hmp" _en señal de irritación y molestia, aunque esa era solo una parte, de cierto modo estaba feliz porque la Hyuga haya reaparecido. No porque le tuviera aprecio a ella, si no por el idiota de su amigo.

Hacía mucho que no le veía entusiasmado y gritando como loco en la torre Hokage. Pero aun había cabos sueltos.

Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea que fuera a despertar a tales horas de la madrugada a su esposa, la Matriarca Uchiha; Sakura Uchiha. ¿Qué acaso no existían más ninjas médicos en la aldea?

Aunque claro, al saberlo Sakura salió como alma que lleva al diablo a ver a su antigua amiga _viva_. Había pasado un buen tiempo para que ella guardara la compostura y dejase el llanto y, en silencio y sin ojos fisgones él sabía que el Hokage también lo había hecho.

Suspiro al escuchar otro chillido por parte de la pelirroja, ahora parecía una niñera.

– ¡Es injusto maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde cojones tienen a Naru? – Grito la pelirroja a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba la pared.

– Hmp

– ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no tienes otra palabra inteligente que decir? – Ahora fue la pelimorada la que hablo.

– Aimi, Eiko ¡Tienen que tranquilizarse de una vez! – Intento tranquilizarlas, pero sin usar un tono fuerte, si bien el tomaba las decisiones en el grupo, ellas podían dar más miedo que la cuarta guerra ninja.

– ¡Calla Ichiro! – Gritaron a la vez con ojos de rabia hacia el pelinegro mientras caminaban como leones enjaulados.

Sasuke rio mentalmente ante la escena, aunque pareciera no prestar atención, si prestaba al menos un poco. Tenía que admitir que ambas mujeres extrañas les recordaban a su propia esposa y a Ino Yamanaka cuando pelean por cosas sin sentido para luego que Ryuuji y Arreichi salgan despavoridos junto con el pequeño niño de la rubia.

La puerta se abrió y todo quedo en silencio, como si los chillidos de ellos nunca hubieran existido. Sus miradas se dirigieron al rubio y pelirosa que entraron en la puerta. Ella con una sonrisa enorme y él, con una sonrisa que emanaba más que felicidad ¡Estaba feliz! ¿Cómo no estarlo? La mujer que amaba, a la que creyó muerta estaba viva y ahora, la tenía con él.

Y no solo era ella, también estaba el pequeño Rin. Era idiota, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de las cosas.

Pero ahora estaban con una complicación que no vio venir o, quizás sí pero no quería aceptarlo.

Y de una cosa estaba seguro, no la volvería a perder, más bien, no los volvería a perder.

Naruto se movió hacia su escritorio y se paro enfrente de él, observando a las personas que se encontraban enfrente de él, Sakura se poso al lado de Sasuke eh hizo una reverencia, a lo que el rubio hizo una mueca y el Uchiha sabía bien porque.

Si ellos hubieran alejado a la Hyuga con intención de secuestrarla o dañarla, Naruto los mataría.

Si no fue así y la refugiaron tras su desaparición, posiblemente este agradecido con ellos.

Posiblemente, nada seguro.

– Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – Hablo por fin el rubio con la mirada fija en ellos, la peliroja se sorprendió posiblemente al escuchar su nombre – Soy el Rokundaime Hokage de Konoha y les exijo saber por… –.

Y de un momento a otro, el gran Hokage se encontraba en el piso por causa de un gran puñetazo.

Los tres extraños miraron algo sorprendidos a la pelirosa ¿Por qué golpeaba al Hokage? Es más ¿Por qué se lo permitían? Pero bueno, fue una escena algo cómica.

– Hmp, Dobe – Susurro con una sonrisa ladina el Uchiha mientras observaba a su esposa tomar compostura ¿Hace cuanto que eso no pasaba? Mucho tiempo.

– Idiota – Murmuro la matriarca Uchiha mientras recuperaba su compostura y observaba a los extraños – Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha, y él es mi Marido; Sasuke Uchiha – Pronuncio mientras les hacia una leve reverencia con una gran sonrisa – Diga lo que diga Naruto, estamos agradecidos con ustedes – Su sonrisa no desapareció, y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, cosa que el Patriarca Uchiha noto y se acerco a ella para rodearla de su cintura.

Los tres se sorprendieron; Ella les agradeció, por algo que ni si quiera sabían que habían hecho, de hecho, si los hubiesen atrapado ¿No tendrían que estar en un interrogatorio por los ANBUS o en prisión?

La pelimorada de acerco a ella eh hizo una reverencia con media sonrisa, en Konoha eran extraños pero aun había algo que no le cuadraba.

Y aunque fueran extraños, le agradaban un poco, pero solo un poco.

– Sinceramente, no sabemos por qué nos agradecen, es más, ahora mismo deberíamos estar en prisión por atacar Konoha – Comento mientras se levantaba y miraba el rostro de la Matriarca Uchiha – Creo que, nosotros tenemos que agradecer, él Hokage evito que a Naru y Rin les pasara algo – Dijo ya algo más seria, mientras el pelinegro le tapaba la boca a la peliroja, ella bufo – Mi nombre es Eiko Hitoame, es un placer –.

El ojinegro se acerco eh igualmente hizo una reverencia para después carraspear.

– Ichiro Matsuda, un placer – Hizo una sonrisa para después tomar del brazo a la peliroja y mirarla de modo reprobatoria.

Ella bufo, en ocasiones no sabía que le veía a ese idiota.

– Aimi Uzumaki – Dijo casi en un susurro con todo seco, estaba claro que no quería estar allí.

– ¿Uzumaki? – Murmuro en voz baja, eso le sorprendía un poco.

Ella sabía que no quedaban muchos Uzumaki's, debido a la destrucción del país del remolino. El mundo a veces podía ser muy pequeño.

El rubio Hokage se levanto, un poco molesto y miro de mal manera a Sakura, que le viro el rostro para no verle y sonreírle a esos extraños, suspiro intentando relajarse, está bien, metió la pata y si, Sakura le había mencionado que fuese sutil con ellos, pero para el nada lo ameritaba.

Y un silencio completamente incomodo embriago el lugar, hasta que un Uzumaki interrumpió.

– ¿Qué demonios quieren con Naru? – Pregunto directamente, mirando con desafío al Hokage que a su parecer, era una persona patética.

No tenía idea de que compartían el sentimiento.

– Yo creía que el que hacia las preguntas aquí era yo – Contesto secamente, mientras le respondía la mirada, pronto chispitas salieron de ellos.

Sakura se froto la cien ¿Acaso todos los Uzumaki's eran iguales?

– ¡Paren ya! – Grito ya con desesperación, propiciándoles un golpe a ambos.

Sasuke eh Ichiro rieron mentalmente.

Aimi solo se sobo el golpe, algo furiosa ¿Quién le había dado a esa Uchiha la aprobación para golpearle?

– ¿Cómo se unió ella con ustedes? Oh, ¿Desde cuándo? – Interrogo Sasuke tranquilamente, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca de exasperación.

Naruto era un inútil cuando se tratara de asuntos personales.

– No se nos unió – Respondió suavemente la pelimorada mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando recordar – Nosotros la encontramos, ya hace unos seis años – Añadió con tranquilidad, estaba segura que era mejor cooperar, después de todo no sabía si en la pelea que tuvieron, mostraron todo su poder o solo se divertían – ¿Por qué quieren saber de ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con ustedes? ¿Qué tienen que ver los Hyuga? – Pregunto, más bien eran preguntas para ella misma, pero las dijo en voz alta.

El pelinegro escucho las palabras y las relaciono con las anteriores y con el clan Hyuga y algo comenzaba a tomar sentido. Los ojos de Naru eran muy diferentes a los demás, demasiado, más bien nunca en su vida había visto a una persona con esos ojos a excepción de un Hyuga.

Se dio un golpe mental ¿Por qué demonios nunca lo pensó antes? Bueno, si tenía razones, para empezar a un Hyuga no lo mandarían tan lejos de las tierras del Fuego a realizar una misión, o de eso tenía conocimiento.

– ¿Una…Hyuga? – Murmuro, casi para sí y el Uchiha asintió levemente mientras que el rubio tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo, Ichiro lo observo pero supo que sería buena idea decir todo – Aimi la encontró en un barranco en las afueras de Iwa, herida – Añadió intentando recordar aquel día.

Naruto empuño sus manos, con tanta fuerza que posiblemente se lastimo pero en esos momentos no sentía nada físico.

La pelirroja se cruzo de brazos, eso se estaba volviendo incomodo y aun tenia demasiadas preguntas que aun no le respondían pero aun así, no le gustaba recordar aquel día.

No es que fuera malo encontrarse a la peliazul, de hecho le recordaba mucho a una persona; ella en esos tiempos era una niña tonta, básicamente apenas una adolecente y la encontró, perdiendo la vida.

Sonrió al recordar cómo le fue tomando cariño, pero aun así tenía miedo ¿Acaso ellos planeaban alejar a Naru de ella?

– _Ella,_ es una ninja de Konoha – Mascullo, intentando reprimir sus lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azules – Hace ya seis años salió en una misión de la cual no regreso – Añadió virando su rostro, observando la tranquilidad de la aldea y como poco a poco los rayos del sol empezaban a salir – Hace cinco años _su familia _le dio por muerta – Finalizo apretando su mandíbula con coraje, con odio.

Sakura lo observo con detenimiento, era duro para todos los que conocían a la Hyuga, pero aparentemente para el Líder de dicho Clan no lo era y eso hacía que una rabia despertara en ellos.

– No tienen como probar eso – Sentencio mientras sus ojos se cerraban, estaba claramente alterada ¿Cómo podían inventar semejante mentira?

– Aimi… – Intento tranquilizarla el pelinegro, mientras su mano se posaba en su hombro.

– ¡No! – Chillo con exasperación mientras quitaba la mano de su hombro – Ella es Naru, Naru Matsuda ¡Tu mismo lo dijiste Ichiro! Sería como tú hermana y la protegerías ¡Es nuestra familia! – Apunto con su dedo el pecho Ichiro, estaba furiosa.

Y un golpe retumbo en la sala, llamando la atención de todos para después darse cuenta que el puño del Hokage había chocado con la pared dejándola abollada.

– Hinata, es mi familia – Su voz era ronca mientras se viraba para observar desafiante a la pelirroja – La perdí por una estupidez de su Clan, no la perderé de nuevo mocosa – Añadió acercándose a ella, que por un momento se sintió temblar y juro ver un color rojizo en sus ojos azules.

Y como una ráfaga, Eiko se interpuso entre la pelirroja y el rubio, con una mirada serena pero intimidadora. Aun así de igual manera sintió temor al ver los ojos del Hokage.

– Yo creo que Aimi tiene razón – Comento con tranquilidad, dándole una mirada confundida a la pelirosa que en esos momentos se encontraba de espectadora en la escena – ¿Cómo lo comprobarían? –.

Naruto sonrió de lado cerrando sus ojos, que volvían a la normalidad. Miro de reojo a Sakura y tomo una pequeña carpeta que se encontraba en el escritorio Hokage y se la entrego a la pelimorada.

Ella observo un momento aquella carpeta y sintió los ojos clavados de la Uzumaki en su espalda, titubeo un poco para después tomarla en sus manos y abrirla.

Era algo que no se esperaba.

Una ficha ninja, si eso era, una ficha ninja con todos los datos; Nombre, edad, registro medico, de misiones y una fotografía. Una fotografía de la persona que llamaba Naru, sonriendo y con su banda ninja en el cuello. La observo con detenimiento, la última actualización de esa ficha ninja era cuando esa persona tenía 19 años.

Miro de reojo a Ichiro y le paso le paso la ficha, que por unos segundos le observo para después enfocar su rostro en el Hokage.

– Esto tiene que ser una broma – Dijo la pelirroja entre dientes observando los rostros de perplejidad de sus compañeros – ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! –.

–No lo es – Murmuro al fin la pelirosa, soltándose del agarre de su esposo, observando el rostro de la pelirroja – Y aunque digas que ella no pudiese recordar nada, ella tiene un… – Pero fue interrumpida antes de poder continuar

– Trauma cerebral, eso lo sé – Observo de reojo a la pelirosa, que aparentemente podía leer la actitud de Aimi – Cuando la encontramos me di cuenta de ello, soy Medic-nin – Finalizo esquivando la mirada del Hokage.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente ¿Acaso lo que esos tipos decían podría ser verdad? Bueno, en todo caso la hostilidad que llego a usar con ellos no sería necesario, después de todo, quizás no lo sabían… ¡Al diablo! ¿Ya que podía importar? Estaba bien, estaba en Konoha de nuevo ¿Qué cosa seria más importante que eso?

Oh si, matar a Hiashi ¿Ya lo había mencionado, no?

Apretó sus dientes una vez mas y de su garganta salió un pequeño rugido, para después pasar su mano por sus cabellos dorados eh intentar tranquilizarse.

– Como… ¿Cómo le encontraron? – Pregunto inseguro y exaltado, Sakura lo noto y puso una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

– Nosotros somos mercenarios, por lo tanto nunca tenemos una ubicación y – Hizo una pausa, para poder articular las palabras – Creo que fue una suerte que le encontráramos, fue un milagro que no le pasara nada a ella y a Rin – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que hizo molestar un poco al rubio.

_Flashback_

_- ¡Ichiro! _– _Se escucho un grito retumbar entre las paredes rocas de donde se encontraba, era un terreno hostil._

_Bien, ya lo tenía claro, alejarse de Eiko eh Ichiro era una mala idea y más cuando aun no conocía muy bien los terrenos de ese país ¡Era frustrante! Barrancos, rocas, sinceramente pensaba que el nombre de aquel lugar era menos literal._

_Prefería por mucho estar en el país de las olas. Pero bueno, tenía 12 años tampoco era una experta ¡Es más! Ni si quiera tenia título oficial de ninja._

_Y entonces, algo hizo que se parara bruscamente de su búsqueda; un color carmín que salía de las rocas, era liquito y aparentemente algo espeso._

_Era sangre._

_Titubeo un poco ¿Y si era una persona? Tal vez debería ayudarle pero tampoco tenía la obligación, de hecho, estaba entrenada para asesinar ¿Por qué ayudar a una persona? Y entonces pensó; Ichiro y Eiko le ayudaron, su tío Shiro le ayudo ¿Por qué no podía ayudar a esa persona?_

_Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a mover con cuidado las rocas hasta que pudo divisar una mata de cabello negro-azulado._

…

…

_No había sido fácil sacarle de ahí, era una ninja pero no era tan fuerte en la sección de fuerza bruta._

_Aquella era una mujer herida, hermosa para sus ojos y de piel manchada de carmín que resaltaba en su color pálido. Estaba claro que aquella chica no sobreviviría mucho tiempo ya que su respiración era débil, al igual que sus chacras._

_Si, chacras. No era idiota, aquella ninja estaba embarazada, Eiko le había enseñado algo de medicina ninja, no mucho pero si servible y por lo que sentía ella lo sabía, había gastado su chacra en proteger aquella criatura que extrañamente, le brindaba chacra ¿Cómo un feto podría dar chacra a su madre si apenas se formaba? Bueno, eso daba igual, tenía que buscar a Eiko eh Ichiro, ella le curaría y se podrían largar de aquel país tan… Horrible a sus ojos._

_Bufo de exasperación con una media sonrisa en sus labios._

_End Flashback_

Y parte de frustración que sentía hacia aquella joven, empezó a desaparecer al escuchar relatarle esa historia. Quizás no era tan idiota como pensaba.

– Fue, extraño – Comento observando el rostro de sorpresa del Hokage – Al parecer dio todo su chacra para que, estuviera bien y esa es la razón por la que tuvo el trauma cerebral, forzó demasiado su chacra y de hecho también algunos conductos de este – Finalizo observando a Aimi.

Sinceramente ninguno de los dos esperaba que ella fuese la que relatara cuando encontró a Naru.

Naruto golpeo el escritorio, frustrado.

– Tienen en cuenta que ella no se irá con ustedes ¿Verdad? – Se mordió el labio inferior, vale, los dejaría marcharse aun que ellos hubieran atacado la aldea, era un precio… Bajo para lo que él consideraba.

En su mente pasaba que tenía que "recompensarlos" de cierta menara, habían cuidado de Hinata. Algo tenía que hacer ¿No?

– Espere un momento – Mascullo Ichiro confundido – ¿Nos dejara ir así como así? ¿Aunque hayamos atacado su aldea? Valla, El Hokage es igual de loco que el Kazekage –.

El antiguo equipo siete se miró confundidos ¿El Kazekage? ¿Qué tenía que ver Gaara en todo eso?

– ¿Gaara? – Murmuro Sakura confundida

– Sí, a nosotros originalmente nos contrataron para robar documentos de Suna – Dijo con tranquilidad la pelimorada, como si no se tratara de un asunto de gobiernos – Pero nos atraparon, después de unos días en la celda nos libero y nos contrato el mismo para atacar a Konoha; Nos menciono que llegando a la aldea sabríamos el objetivo – Finalizo, mirando como en el rostro del Hokage se formaba un sonrisa zorruna.

Ahora veía, no era coincidencia, Gaara los había mandado. El sabía lo que sucedería, él sabía lo que sucedía.

En ocasiones pensaba que él era más listo de lo que aparentaba, bien, por algo era el Kazekage.

– Creo que a Gaara se le paso la mano, Dobe – Comento distrayéndolos, no era difícil deducir la situación.

– Teme – Contraataco el rubio, se tenía que tranquilizar o si no comenzaría a saltar como idiota.

Y se dieron cuenta de que, esos dos llevaban una relación algo extraña.

– Podrán marchar cuando quieran, tómenlo como pago de nuestra parte no encerrarlos de por… – Pero fue interrumpido, por un gran golpe en la frente de la pelirosa que le miraba furiosa.

– ¡Idiota!

– Es… ¡Esperen! – Chillo ahora la pelirroja, que escucho con furia las palabras del rubio – No nos iremos sin Naru y Rin – Sentencio, dejando al Hokage congelado.

– Ella pertenece a Konoha – Mascullo mientras le miraba fijamente, aquella chiquilla le parecía frustrante.

Sasuke suspiro adivinando el pensamiento de su rubio amigo, aquella joven era muy parecida en su carácter cuando joven; Igual de exasperante y, decidida.

– Uhmm, ¡Ya se! – Grito de emoción la pelirosa mientras observaba a los ninjas – En algo Naruto tiene razón, ella pertenece aquí – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Pero ustedes se la quieren llevar y de cierta manera, les entendería – Recibió una mirada desaprobatoria del rubio, que poco le importo y prosiguió – ¿Por qué no se quedan en Konoha y se vuelven ninjas de esta? –.

Y como si de acuerdo se hubieran puesto, el grito de los Uzumaki's resonó por toda la oficina.

– ¡No!

– ¡Naruto! – Grito Sakura entrecerrando su mirada en él, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

¿Cómo Sasuke podía vivir tan tranquilo con el carácter de su amiga?

~O~

El movimiento en Konoha estaba comenzando, los puestos comenzaban a abrir y los rumores comenzaban a correr tan rápido como los rayos del sol tocaban la tierra. Aquella pelea no podía ser ocultada, menos cuando se dejaron destrozos.

Y un súbito rumor de que, 4 ninjas se integraban a Konoha y con ellos venia un pequeño niño comenzaba a correr por las calles.

– Creo que todo está arreglado – Comento la alegre Uchiha mientras observaba a los ya Ninjas de Konoha.

– Sigo sintiendo que esto no está bien – Dijo la pelirroja, poniendo sus brazos en jarras y le viraba la cara al Uzumaki – Es una tontería ¡Deberíamos tomar a Naru y Rin para largarnos y asunto resuelto! –.

Ichiro suspiro ¿Cuándo sus vidas dieron un cambio tan inesperado? Naru era una ninja de Konoha desaparecida y daba gracias al cielo que nada malo haya pasado, vale Konoha era la aldea ninja más importante según el sabia. El Hokage quien ahora estaba a tan solo unos metros detrás del escritorio fue el que detuvo la cuarta guerra ninja, donde por desgracia ellos habían perdido a su familia.

También era imponente el hecho de que hubieran tenido una pelea con él, bien, no había usado toda su fuerza pero aun así casi los derrotan, eso dejaba en claro que estaban muy por debajo del nivel.

Pero ahora, ya no tenían que huir, de hecho podían decir que tienen un hogar ¿No? Y aunque el Hokage haya aceptado, no de muy buena gana, término aceptándolo bien, con el término de "A pesar de todo estoy agradecido" Se sentía algo feliz.

Y aunque Aimi no lo aceptara, también lo estaba puesto que tendrían un hogar.

Eiko lo acepto muy bien, en fin de cuentas no se separarían de Naru… Bueno, Hinata.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Hinata era un bonito nombre y le quedaba muy bien. Aunque bueno, extrañaría proclamarse a si mismo su hermano mayor.

– Hokage-sama – Llamo la atención Eiko del Hokage – Quiero preguntarle cual es su relación o cual era su relación con Naru… Digo, Hinata – Finalizo con mirada seria.

No era despistada, es mas la actitud del (que consideraba algo idiota) Hokage revelaba muchas cosas. No solo de lo que pudo haber sido Hinata para él ya que, anteriormente la menciono como su familia. También estaba Rin ¿Era acaso de que…?

Bueno, fijándose bien los rasgos del rubio eran muy similares a los del pequeño y esa sonrisa que mostro antes era la misma que el pequeño que tanto cariño le tenía mostraba. Podría decirse que también algunos gestos faciales y ni que decir de esos ojos azules.

Parecía que los ojos del Hokage eran una copia de los del pequeño Rin. Pero bueno, era más probable que los ojos de Rin fueran una copia de los de él.

Era absurdo, pero ese día la vida de todos dio muchas vueltas.

Los Uchihas miraron confusos al Hokage, recordando las palabras que anteriormente les había dejado en claro en privado cuando Sakura le confirmo el trauma cerebral de la Hyuga, que no recordaba nada.

_Flashback_

– _Se le dirá todo para que pueda recordar _– _Hizo una pausa, mirando el suelo _– _Pero no lo nuestro _–.

– _¡Pero qué demonios dices! – Reacciono Sakura sorprendida, a punto de dejarle otro golpe._

– _¡Entiéndeme Sakura! Ella no recuerda nada ¿Crees que quiero obligarla a quererme? Además ¡Tengo un hijo! Y ella no sabe que es mío, no sabe quiénes somos – Mascullo exasperado, si tenía miedo de eso, que aquella mujer que amaba con locura ya no lo amara porque lo olvido, literalmente – Quiero ganármela ¿Entiendes? –._

_Ella le miro indecisa mordiéndose el labio interior, Naruto complicaba las cosas._

– _Dobe, No hagas idioteces –._

_End Flashback_

El rubio se levanto de la silla y observo por la ventana los rayos del sol y la aldea ¿Sería buena idea decirles? Bueno, quizás, ellos habían pasado todo el tiempo que al parecer ella recordaba, según lo dicho por ellos.

– Yo… Esto no saldrá de aquí, ella no sabrá que se los eh dicho, tengo mis razones – Comunico antes de proseguir, a lo que los tres asintieron, Aimi de mala gana – Ella era mi prometida – Una sonrisa de melancolía surco su rostro.

Y las sospechas de los dos mayores se hicieron ver en sus rostros.

– ¿Sabes? Tu actitud revela mucho – Comento riendo con sorna Eiko – Supongo que aun tu le amas – Añadió con una sonrisa al ver que el rubio asentía levemente y aunque no lo notaran, tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro – Valla, valla ¡Que sorpresas da la vida! –.

– Entonces supongo que Rin… – Ichiro no termino la frase al ver que la pelirosa ahora asentía.

– Yo no me la creo – Ahora fue Aimi la que hablo, con un tono de enfado en su voz – Ese niño es adorable, tú no podrías ser el padre – Dijo de manera desafiante –.

Sakura suspiro, lo tenía comprobado, los Uzumakis eran iguales.

Y una pequeña discusión comenzó en la oficina, una discusión meramente infantil. Dejando divertidos a los espectadores.

Mientras que los ex compañeros de equipo se sentían felices ¿Acaso el viejo Naruto volvía?

~O~

Y en otro lugar de la torre Hokage, unos ojos opalinos comenzaron a abrirse y mirar confundida aquella habitación desconocida, parecía una pequeña enfermería ¿Qué hacía en un lugar así? Entonces sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Rin removerse y apegarse mas a ella, se sintió segura de que estuviera con ella.

¿Pero qué hacia ella hay? ¿No se supone que estaban en una pelea?

Y como un golpe recordó la noche anterior, aquellos ojos azules junto con una cabellera rubia observarla con detenimiento y al parecer tristeza.

Se toco sus ojos con cuidado, ella derramo unas lagrimas al verlo ¿Por qué? No lo sabía con exactitud pero aquel hombre era tan desconocido y conocido ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso lo conocía?

Al parecer sí, ya que antes de caer inconsciente al parecer recordó un pequeño niño rubio con ojos azules y mirada decidida, con aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, _como aquel hombre_.

– _¡Déjenla!_

¿Aquello era un recuerdo de su vida?

Observo un momento a su pequeño hijo y por un instante, sintió un hueco en su pecho.

Se levanto con cuidado de la camilla, de no despertar a Rin y camino hacia la puerta con cuidado. Averiguaría donde estaba, que pasaba y donde estaban Eiko, Ichiro y Aimi.

Y en cuanto puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla con cuidado, esta se abrió gracias a la persona que se encontraba tras esta, con intenciones de entrar.

Y azul y perla se encontraron en una mirada.

…..

…..

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y las dudas se les hayan aclarado._

_Si, Aimi es una Uzumaki, y no cualquier Uzumaki ¡Bueno eso lo sabrán mas adelante! _

_Bueno, no deje en claro cuando tienen cada uno de los personajes, pero si lo notaron la última actualización de la ficha de Hinata fue a los 19, así que saquen cuentas cuantos tendrán Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto etc. _

_También se da que cuando Aimi encuentra a Hinata tenía 12, así que en este tiempo serán 18. Mas sin embargo no doy las de Eiko eh Ichiro._

_Ichiro tiene 25 años (La misma edad que los protagonistas) Y Eiko Tiene 27._

_Otra cosa, Eiko eh Ichiro son Primos, lo dejo en claro por si surgen confusiones XDDD _

_En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, y pronto aclarare porque le llaman Naru a Hinata y, bueno, Ella le dieron el apellido de Ichiro por que el mismo se proclamo su hermano mayor (Si prestaron atención eso lo revela xD)_

_Hasta la otra._


	3. ¿Mi hogar?

Primero que nada, les agradeceré por su apoyo, me siento muy feliz y lo prometido es deuda.

-Se siente asncijewnkfc y explota- GOAR (? Litt me había dicho que publicara el 4 D; pero no, y luego si, y luego no e:_:é Toma Litt, publique el 3 D

Y al decir feliz, es estar orgasmeada de felicidad (? Ok no e_é En fin o3o esperaba publicarlo más adelante xDDD pero no tenia nada que hacer (SHUT!) 8/ Malditas vacaciones xD e-e well. Les dejo el capitulo o_ó No se enfaden

Así que disfruten el capitulo.

**__Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes que eh creado si y la Historia.__**

* * *

><p><em>Se levanto con cuidado de la camilla, de no despertar a Rin y camino hacia la puerta con cuidado. Averiguaría donde estaba, que pasaba y donde estaban Eiko, Ichiro y Aimi.<em>

_Y en cuanto puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla con cuidado, esta se abrió gracias a la persona que se encontraba tras esta, con intenciones de entrar._

_Y azul y perla se encontraron en una mirada._

Ella se sintió ansiosa, pero aun así no pudo apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos ¡Él era el mismo hombre! Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, aquellos ojos tampoco apartaban su mirada y se sintió extraña ¿Nerviosa quizás? Algo, no había tenido mucho contacto con aquel hombre y la hacía sentir nerviosa, era patético.

Aquellos ojos la miraban con felicidad ¿Felicidad?

Y de nuevo parte de su alma volvió a él, solo por aquellos ojos aperlados. Se sintió feliz al notar que ella no reusaba su mirada ¿Ilusión? Si, era ilusión la que se formaba en el.

No aguanto mucho, bien, lo admitía, necesitaba tener contacto con ella para verificar que no fuese un sueño o una jugarreta de su mente.

En un fugaz movimiento Naruto la atrapo en un abrazo, la ojiperla por unos instantes se puso rígida, pero al sentir un poco el calor de aquel sujeto _desconocido, pero conocido _para ella, con un poco de titubeo se dejo envolver por el abrazo y coloco su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo como el rubio la pegaba mas a él y posaba su barbilla en su cabeza.

¿Por qué él hacia eso? ¿Por qué ella se dejaba abrazar?

El aspiro el aroma de su cabello, seguía oliendo a jazmín y eso hizo que su sonrisa se volviera aun mas grande, comenzó a notar lo que ella había cambiado; Su cabello ahora le llegaba por debajo de la cadera y sus rasgos femeninos se acentuaron bien, ahora él la veía más mujer de lo que la recordaba.

Pero entonces, un hueco llego a su pecho, ella no le recordaba y quien sabe kami si lo volvería a hacer.

Un chillido femenino hizo que ambos salieran de su ensoñación y él carraspeara al sentirlos llegar, ella solo bajo su mirada sonrojada y después la dirigió a sus compañeros que aparecían atrás del rubio, que al mirarlo se sintió nuevamente ansiosa y aparto sutilmente su mirada, para después ser literalmente tumbada de un abrazo de la peliroja.

Ichiro, Eiko y Sakura vieron la escena divertida. Sakura recordó las muchas veces que ella saltaba sobre su amiga y de cierta forma, sintió celos de la joven pelirroja.

¿Ella y Hinata volverían a ser tan intimas como antes?

Entonces paso por su mente el pequeño niño que se encontraba en la camilla de la pequeña sala médica de la torre, si sacaba los cálculos tendría la misma edad que sus dos primogénitos, Ryuuji y Arreichi. Tal vez pudieran ser buenos amigos.

Sonrió con melancolía, eso era lo que su corazón deseaba.

– ¡Aimi suéltala o la terminaras matando! – Exclamo frustrada la pelimorada, haciendo que el tanto el rubio como la pelirosa salieran de sus pensamientos.

Ambas se levantaron, Aimi con media sonrisa y Hinata confundida, ellos actuaban normales aun cuando hace poco estuviesen peleando mano a mano con el Hokage que… Extrañamente le había abrazado.

– ¡Eres una exagerada y amargada Eiko! – Grito a todo pulmón mientras se adueñaba del brazo de la ojiperla.

– Vamos, vamos, debemos guardar silencio – Pronuncio con una sonrisa, completamente tranquila mientras señalaba con su cabeza al pequeño – Con sus gritos le podrían despertar –.

Aimi bufo, mirando de reojo a Rin.

– Tiene el sueño pesado – Comento sonriente, mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio Hokage, que le miro confundido – Bien ¿Qué pasaba aquí antes de que llegáramos? –.

Él viro el rostro de modo infantil.

Sakura suspiro, si contaba a la pelirroja, a Naruto y a Rin serian en total tres Uzumakis en la aldea y no estaba segura de que esta pudiera soportar.

Después giro su rostro hacia Hinata y le sonrió, cosa que por su actitud supo que le sorprendió. Se acerco lentamente a la ojiperla para después abrazarle.

– Tonta – Murmuro mientras le abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

La Hyuga se sorprendió, no solo por el abrazo si no que, no le extraño ver a la mujer de cabellos rosados y eso era muy poco común de ver.

¿Acaso ellos le conocían a ella?

Y mientras los Uzumakis terminaron en una pelea verbal (Lo que parecía que sería frecuente en ambos) Sakura se separo de Hinata, y le sonrió cálidamente.

– Bienvenida a casa, Hinata –.

~O~

Su mirada era fija y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras que su corazón latía mas rápido de lo usual ¿Acaso eso era una broma de mal gusto? Por los rostros de sus compañeros al parecer no.

Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al seguir escuchando cada palabra que salían de los labios del Hokage. Ella era, una ninja de Konoha y de un clan de esta aldea.

Y sin poder evitarlo, unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Él, aquel Hokage le había estado buscando, no tan solo él, sus _amigos _que tenía en su vida allí. Ella no estaba sola, de hecho nunca estuvo sola.

Al menos ahora comprendía un poco la actitud de la mujer pelirosa que derramaba lágrimas en silencio igual que ella.

También comprendía la actitud del rubio Hokage de nombre _Naruto_, observo sus ojos por unos segundos y estos estaban vidriosos ¿Abrían sido tan buenos amigos?

Estaba segura que terminaría por quebrarse y así paso. Cayó de rodillas al piso mientras un mar de lagrimas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas, escucho el nombre que se suponía que le pertenecía; _Hinata_.

Y como un rayo, se sintió envuelta en unos brazos masculinos que rápidamente descarto que fuera al que considero su hermano tantos años, porque aunque fuese poco el contacto que tubo anteriormente con él, termino por reconocer el calor que emanaba. Y se dio permiso de llorar en sus brazos, enterrando su cara en su pecho.

Eran demasiadas emociones encontradas, por eso había perdido el control. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz.

También estaba segura de otra cosa, que las personas que le cuidaron siempre quisieron tener un hogar fijo y ahora lo tenían, ellos se quedarían en Konoha con ella, le apoyarían aun cuando no fuera quien siempre creyó ser.

Y aunque la actitud de Aimi daba lo contrario, sabía que ella en el fondo estaba feliz.

Y no solo ellos, su hijo también ahora tenía un hogar.

Un hogar donde todos estaban, y de algo estaba segura; sus recuerdos regresarían algún día, ya lo había comprobado ¡Aquello si había sido un recuerdo! Un recuerdo del rubio que ahora la tenía en brazos.

La calidez en su pecho se extendió mucho mas, ella no había reusado sus brazos para llorar libremente. Eso le dio ánimos, la iba a recuperar, iba a recuperar a su Hinata, al igual que el pequeño que le dio más felicidad en cuanto comprendió la situación.

Era verdad, estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, y solo por eso se permitió derramar unas lágrimas en silencio mientras abrazaba a la mujer que amaba.

Poco a poco el llanto se fue desvaneciendo, y solo quedaron así abrazados, entonces ella supo que aquel hombre rubio debió haber sido muy importante en su vida, de eso no tenía dudas.

Su rostro se levanto y se topo nuevamente con sus ojos azules y la gran sonrisa que él le brindaba, para después limpiarle con sus pulgares sus lágrimas sin perder esa sonrisa.

Y algo muy adentro de ella le decía que le gustaría ver más de esas sonrisas.

Un carraspeo se escucho por la oficina y ambos apartaron miradas, él le ayudo a levantarse y una sonrisa surco su rostro cuando ella le sonrió débilmente, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Definitivamente la recuperaría, a ella y su hijo.

– Solo quiero aclarar que, me quedo por Na… Hinata – Corrigió la pelirroja para acercarse y abrazar posesivamente a la ojiperla, para sacarle la lengua al rubio.

– ¡Hmp! – "Murmuro" el rubio, prestándole poca atención a la Uzumaki.

Sakura se acerco y la abrazo por el lado contrario y restregó su mejilla.

– ¡Ya verás Hinata! Todos se pondrán felices porque estás bien y ¿Sabes? ¡Espero que Ryuuji y Arreichi se lleven bien con Rin! Tal como nosotras – Termino por tomar aliento, se sentía extasiada de felicidad por estar nuevamente así con su amiga.

Y ella recordaba, ambas se sintieron felices al saber que probablemente (lo que ya era un hecho) Hinata esperaba un bebe, ya que Sakura también lo hacía por unos meses adelante. Habían prometido que sus hijos serian buenos amigos, y sabía que Hinata en ese aspecto era igual que Naruto, no rompía promesas.

Entonces en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una mata de cabello negro azulado entro por ella corriendo y dando gritos inentendibles, seguido de dos pequeños de su misma edad muy parecidos; de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Los tres eran perseguidos por una mujer rubia, a lo que Hinata recordó haberla visto hacia ya unos minutos cuando entraron a hablar con él Hokage.

Ella era una mujer hermosa, con senos bien proporcionados. Su cabello agarrado en dos coletas y de ojos color miel.

Era Tsunade, que si no fuera por Naruto y Sakura ella hubiese muerto ahogada en un abrazo por sus pechos.

– ¡Vengan acá, mocosos! – Grito, intentando atrapar a los niños que rápidamente buscaron a sus respectivas madres.

Rin se escondió en las piernas de su progenitora.

Los pelinegros buscaron los brazos de Sakura, quien suspiro. Esa escena le era familiar.

– ¡Si me acerco a usted moriré, 'ttebano! – Chillo, mientras era levantado por los brazos de Hinata y se escondía en el hueco de su hombro.

Naruto sintió una chispa de júbilo ¡Nadie podía dudar que ese niño no era su hijo!

– ¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de llamarle vieja! – Lo acuso la niña que ahora se encontraba con un puchero.

Ambos eran muy parecidos; Eran Ryuuji y Arreichi Uchiha, los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha, sus primogénitos de hecho.

La niña parecía ser una copia de su madre, solo que sus cabellos y ojos negros, con su frente cubierta por un poco de fleco.

El niño era muy parecido a ella, solo que con los rasgos faciales de su padre.

– ¡Hmp! – "Pronuncio" el pequeño azabache con despreocupación.

– _Tenían que parecerse a sus padres _– Pensó Tsunade sobándose la sien, Konoha dejaría de ser tranquila.

Y la verdad era que ella extrañaba esos revoloteos.

~O~

El sol comenzaba a bajar y ocultarse en los rostros Hokage y la voz por la aldea se corría rápidamente; Era inevitable, la antigua Heredera Hyuga había reaparecido y con una pequeña sorpresa.

Y aunque no le gustase la idea, tenía el deber de llamar a la ahora Líder del Clan Hyuga; Hanabi y al padre de esta; Hiashi.

Con la primera persona no tenía ningún problema, si era algo irritante cuando era más joven pero ya pasando los años esa niña se había convertido en una gran líder de aquel clan y el estaba seguro que la vieja Hinata se sentiría orgullosa de ella; según Hanabi ella más que una hermana fue como una madre.

Al mandarle el comunicado la líder y Neji exigieron verla lo antes posible; pero como siempre el consejo lo negó, ella hacía mucho que no pertenecía a ese prestigioso clan, de hecho desde que ambos se habían comprometido. Así que con esa súbita excusa hicieron una "Cita" para que la Líder pudiera ver a su hermana.

Y por una parte su odio creció ¿Cómo ella pudo nacer en aquella familia desalmada?

Pero bueno, eso importaba poco ya que ambos habían hecho su propia familia. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

– ¡Te gane otra vez! – Grito lleno de alegría el pequeño ojiazul, mientras mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Una sonrisa zorruna.

Era increíble el parecido que tenían ambos.

– ¡Eso fue trampa! – Musito el rubio, fingiendo indignación y sonriendo con sorna, habían pasado poco tiempo cerca, podría ser una media hora ya que se encontraban en la residencia Uchiha, pero estaba seguro de que amaba a ese niño.

Aquella era una gran casa ¿Por qué se encontraban hay? Bueno, Sakura insistía en cocinar algo para todos, y para todos es referible a también los recién llegados. También insistía en que Hinata le ayudase, ella había aceptado.

Sakura tenía la manía de que normalmente le pidiera ayuda a Hinata para cocinar ya que, no era muy buena en la cocina y no quería matar a su esposo de hambre.

Quien sabe kami como su familia soporto seis años.

Además que la idea de pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo le hacía gran ilusión. También la idea de imaginarse a su amigo Sasuke como él decía; Guía turístico, le hacía mucha gracia.

Sí, la querida esposa del patriarca Uchiha había ofrecido una de las residencias del barrio Uchiha para que los 3 nuevos ninjas de Konoha vivieran hay. Y no de muy buena gana acepto el azabache ¡Y encima de todo tenía que hacerle de guía!

Ambos estaban solos en la sala de la residencia, jugando el juego infantil de "Piedra, papel o tijera".

– Naruto-san – Llamo su atención el niño con hilo de voz, mientras bajaba su mirada.

– ¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa Rin? – Pregunto algo confundido, repentinamente el pequeño había cambiado de actitud.

– Usted… ¡Usted es muy fuerte 'ttebano! – Chillo emocionado, levantando su rostro con algo de sonrojo y dando un brinco – ¡Es fuerte! –.

Él rubio sintió sorpresa por unos instantes, para después cambiarla por alegría. Así que eso era el orgullo del que tanto hablaba Sasuke, que sus hijos se sentían orgullosos de él.

Al principio pensó que era por puro ego, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era una sensación hermosa la que _su _hijo le brindaba.

– ¡Claro que sí! Por eso soy el Hokage 'ttebayo – Presumió con alegría mientras el pequeño le veía con súbita emoción, él se había convertido en su héroe. – ¿Te gustaría ser tan fuerte como yo, Rin? – Pregunto sonriéndole, a lo que el pequeño chillo de emoción – Bueno, como ustedes de ahora en adelante vivirán aquí ¿Por qué no le dices a tu mamá que quieres entrar en la academia? –.

Los pequeños puños del pequeño se alzaron en señal de emoción y asintió con la cabeza, tomo algo de aire y por fin lo soltó.

– ¡Me volveré un gran ninja; como usted y Madre! – Soltó con energía mientras sus mofletes se inflaban.

Y así siguieron ablando, emocionados y con la misma actitud hasta que pronto los gemelos Uchiha aparecieron y entre los cuatro comenzaron a hacer un pequeño desastre en el lugar.

Y con pequeño es a; Un tornado paso por aquí.

Naruto se había convertido en un héroe para ese pequeño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero Rin se sentía extraño con respecto a ese hombre, no de la manera mala, si no de la buena y conforme paso en tiempo en la residencia Uchiha el se daba cuenta de algo.

Él miraba mucho a su mamá y a él y en vez de molestarle, le sacaba una sonrisa.

Además de que ahora tenía dos amigos nuevos, que de extraña manera le recordaban a los que dejo atrás en la antigua aldea en la que vivían.

Y cuando por fin fue la hora de cenar (Que gracias a kami no salió corriendo sola la comida) todos tomaron lugar en aquella mesa de la residencia Uchiha.

Sus tíos Ichiro, Eiko y Aimi estaban allí, como también él señor y la señora Uchiha quienes también habían insistido a llamarles tíos, los dos nuevos amigos que él había formado y él se encontraba entre su madre y él Hokage.

Sentía una sensación cálida, que lo hacia sonreír mucho, y a su mamá también. Y eso le hacía feliz.

Se preguntaba por qué repentinamente se quedarían hay, ya luego le preguntaría a su mami, pero no le importaba mucho, estaba bien así.

– _¡Me volveré tan fuerte como Naruto-san, 'ttebano!_ – Pensó con orgullo mientras comenzaba a probar la cena que habían preparado su madre y su nueva tía.

Ya no tendrían que pelear con personas malas, tampoco ver a sus tíos y mami tristes.

Todo estaba mejorando, y al parecer era por obra de aquel hombre.

– _Naruto _– Paso por la cabeza de la ojiperla al verlo discutir con Aimi y solo atino a sonreír.

~O~

La pequeña puerta del apartamento se abrió y lentamente entro, mirando cada detalle y espacio de aquel lugar, el que anteriormente era su antiguo _hogar_.

Seguido de ella entro el rubio con una sonrisa tranquila y con el pequeño Rin en su espalda, profundamente dormido. Observo como Hinata intentaba gravar cada parte de aquel lugar en su memoria, quizás para intentar recordar algo.

Ambos con paso sigiloso se adentraron al departamento en silencio, hasta que la vista de ella se poso en unas viejos portarretratos con polvo, impidiendo la vista clara de las fotografías que se encontraban allí. Se acerco a ellos y paso las yemas de los dedos para intentar limpiarlos un poco y las observo.

Una parecía ser una foto grupal; Hay diviso rápidamente a la mujer pelirosa que se había mostrado muy amable, de hecho ella era la razón de que Eiko, Ichiro y Aimi pudieran quedarse en Konoha con ella. Después estaba el Patriarca Uchiha que recordaba como Sasuke, mostrándose con una media sonrisa. Al fondo reconoció a una rubia, de nombre Tsunade; Ella se encontraba con una botella de Sake en la mano y aparentemente discutiendo con una mujer de cabellos negros. Por alguna razón eso no le parecía extraño.

Sus ojos se desplazaron por los demás rostros, que supuso que serian personas conocidas y queridas.

Y por fin encontró otros rostros conocidos, o aparentemente.

Era ella, ella se encontraba en esa foto con una gran sonrisa. Algo más joven, si, pero aun podía reconocerse. Sus ojos se movieron tan solo un poco, para poder observar quien se encontraba en uno de los lados con ella, aparentemente sonriéndole; Un joven rubio, tez bronceada y tres marcas a cada lado de las mejillas. Él Hokage.

Sonrió débilmente de manera inconsciente, mientras su yema parecía acariciar el rostro del rubio en aquella foto. Para después pasar sus ojos por las demás fotografías que se encontraban allí.

Y en una, se encontraba abrazando al Hokage, ambos sonriendo de felicidad y él en mano con el sombrero Hokage y por los extremos a sus _amigos_; Unos brincando de emoción y en fondo una Tsunade algo cansada, pero con sonrisa ladina.

La observo por unos segundos más, se preguntaba a sí misma el por qué de encontrarse abrazando al Hokage y la razón de sentirse… Dichosa.

Pero antes de poder pensar en una respuesta lógica, una voz ronca le saco de sus pensamientos.

– Ese día fue el que Tsunade me nombro su sucesor – La miro de reojo antes de ponerse en marcha a la habitación.

Ya en la habitación deposito con cuidado al pequeño y sonrió, aquel niño irradiaba tanta paz aunque él fuera lo contrario. Tal vez era que él ahora se encontraba en paz por tenerlos cerca.

Pero ¡Maldición! Nunca pensó, en toda su vida que tener a Hinata tan cerca podría ser malo, y peligroso.

Bien, ya no era un maldito adolecente ¡Pero! El ver a Hinata con aquella sonrisa tan pura, sus labios entre abiertos y si cabello cayendo hasta la apertura de sus senos era una maldita tortura para él. Seis años sin tenerla cerca era algo de qué afectar y ahora una pregunta cruzaba por su cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría? Le rogaría a Kami que fuera al menos hasta estar seguro de que aquella mujer aun le profesaba sentimientos, o al menos se los profesaría.

Porque si eso no ocurriría, él le dejaría ser feliz pero de una cosa estaba seguro; Él no podría vivir sin ella otra vez.

Bajo su mano hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del pequeño Rin para pasar sus dedos en su pequeña mejilla. Este al contacto pareció estremecerse un poco y un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro; Era un niño precioso y lo mejor de todo era SU hijo.

Sonrió tranquilamente, estaba seguro que si sus padres estuvieran con vida amarían a ese niño como él ya lo hacía. Se lo podía imaginar a la perfección, Su madre abrazando posesivamente a su hijo, mientras que su querida Hinata intentaba persuadirla de no apretar tan fuerte al pequeño, su padre observando la escena divertido y él gritando quien sabe qué cosa para evitar que su pequeño muriese ahogado.

Y no tardo mucho en imaginarse como seria si su padrino también se encontrara allí. Intentando pervertir a su hijo mientras Tsunade medio matara a Jiraiya.

Definitivamente le hubiera gustado que estuvieran allí, pero sabía que donde quiera que estuvieran, amarían a ese niño como lo hacia él.

Y de un momento a otro, estaba en su mente con un imponente zorro gigante enfrente de él mirándole con pereza.

– **¿Sabes qué tanto pensar; "que hubiera pasado si blablá" me da dolor de cabeza? ** – Pregunto con pereza el zorro, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

– _Sabes que tu también lo haces, Kurama_ – Le contesto con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras se acercaba, el Kyubi solo bajo la cabeza y ambos ojos se encontraron.

Rojo y Azul imponente.

– **Por lo que veo estas feliz, creo que se debe a la Hyuga y el enano **– Musito cansado, mientras un pequeño bostezo salía de su hocico.

– _Me pregunto_ _si esta llamada es para molestar o hablar de algo interesante_ – Pronuncio haciendo un puchero, cosa que saco una risa al gran zorro y después recoobro la compostura seria –_ Y ya que te preocupa, sí, así es ¡'ttebayo!_ –.

La relación entre el Kyubi; Kurama, y el Hokage; Naruto, había mejorado mucho después de la guerra, se podría decir que tan bien como la del Hachibi y Be.

– **La segunda, mocoso **– Sentencio cerrando sus ojos –** Me parecieron extrañas unas cosas **– Termino de decir mientras se recostaba sobre su lomo y agitaba varias colas al aire.

– _Kurama_ – Susurro el rubio con una sonrisa, aun le sorprendía la preocupación del zorro, porque aunque no lo aceptara era preocupación.

Kurama le ignoro con un pequeño gruñido, virando su cabeza y observando a la nada.

– **Creo que será después, tu hembra te habla **– Hablo con burla, mientras se comenzaba a desvanecer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Aquel era Kurama, el terrible Kyubi que adoraba hacerle la vida de cuadritos al Hokage.

– _¡No es mi hembra! Zorro apestoso, Tsk _– Pensó mientras sus ojos se empezaron a abrir tranquilamente y sus oídos comenzaban a captar el sonido.

Una suave voz le llamaba, intentando llamar la atención del rubio. El sonrío nuevamente y volvió a la realidad, una realidad tan maravillosa como horrorosa. La realidad donde ella estaba viva, pero no sabía quién demonios era él.

– Uzumaki-san yo…

– Naruto – Corrigió, girando para poderla observar, mala idea.

Aquella fue la visión más hermosa que hubiera tenido hasta ahora de Hinata, la que él veía ahora y podría jurar que su Hinata volvía, estaba volviendo y eso lo podía asegurar con solo observarla. Con aquellas prendas ninja que ella utilizaba para las misiones de mercenaria (A las que no tendría que volver) Observando de lado por su timidez, con sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada y nerviosa. ¿Cómo era que se suponía que se contendría TANTO tiempo?

Y los recuerdos entraron a la cabeza del rubio de repente (Obra de Kurama) El color de los labios rosas cuando terminaba de besarla, cuando terminaban hinchados por sus besos, la textura de su piel, su voz angelical gritando su nombre con pasión, sus uñas en su espalda, su cuerpo, el sabor de aquellos labios a los que rápidamente se había vuelto adicto, el sabor de su piel, y por su puesto el sonido que sus cuerpos hacían cuando se juntaban y…

Se dio una palmada mental para intentar no acabar ese pensamiento. Si se atormentaba mas no podría resistir, lo que podría ser peor, le podría dañar.

Trago saliva disimuladamente y aparto su mirada de ella mientras sentía que su sonrojo y nerviosismo crecía.

Era un _pervertido._

– Yo… Naruto-san – Intento pronunciar, pero su nerviosismo era enorme ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa?

¿Por qué aquel hombre la ponía tan endemoniadamente nerviosa?

Intento respirar profundo, intentando olvidar la sensación del contacto con el rubio y poder concentrarse, pero era tan difícil. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, de esa manera y le asustaba. Más aun cuando pudo observar como trataba a su hijo, con delicadeza, como si le quisiese proteger. Bien, Ichiro también lo había hecho pero ¡Demonios! ¿Qué tenía este que ninguno que conociera no? Bien, no conocía muchos hombres; uno era como su hermano, el otro apenas lo acababa de conocer y no cruzaron palabra, solo supo su nombre y el tercero le ponía los nervios de punta.

¿Eran acaso esas sensaciones que Aimi y Eiko le habían intentado explicar?

Su rostro se sonrojo por completo, ¿Era acaso que era una _pervertida?_

Tomo aire, intentando olvidarse de aquello y sus manos se empuñaron, para poder sacar el valor de decir aquello. Él se lo merecía.

– Naruto-san, Yo no había tenido la opo-oportunidad de agradecerle por lo que ah hecho – Hizo una leve reverencia, haciendo que su cabello se deslizara por sus hombros – S-se que, usted fue una persona importante para mi ¡y-y lo es! Así que le ag-agradesco por todo ¡Gracias! –.

Y con esas palabras que bien pudieron ser simples de decir para otra persona, el corazón de la Hyuga latía acelerado, pero no era el único.

Él de Naruto también lo hacía, al escuchar cada palabra sentía que desbordaba de felicidad; Aun le consideraba importante y, ella había pensado que había sido importante.

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Un silencio comenzó en aquella habitación, donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos y de s_u_ pequeño hijo que se encontraba dormido.

Y una preocupación comenzó a surgir en ella al ver que él no decía palabra alguna ¿Y si había dicho algo mal? ¿Algo que le molestara? ¿Se había equivocado?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para poder dejar de observar el suelo y esperar que el rubio reaccionara, o dijera algo. No temor hacia él, temor de que ella hubiera metido la pata al decir algo indebido, no tenía ningún temor hacia el

Pero esto no sucedió, y lentamente comenzó a abrirlos con un poco de temor, y esperaba ver el suelo y lo vio, pero también noto unos pies, enfrente de ella y parecían estar fijos. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Eiko dijo que siempre se comportaba como una adolecente, ahora entendía un poco eso.

Y poco a poco subió su rostro hasta poder confirmar que Naruto se encontraba enfrente de ella, observándola directamente a su rostro, ansioso. Trago saliva y los colores se le subían a la cara, aquel lugar le comenzaba a parecer demasiado pequeño para ambos, él tiempo eterno.

Sintió como las fuertes manos de él Hokage se posaban suavemente en sus hombros, obligándola a levantar aun más la mirada, a lo que no tuvo opción. Ya derecha, observo como lentamente (Demasiado diría) él se acercaba, con sus ojos fijos en ella y el rostro serio ¿Qué pensaba…?

Pudo observarlo a la perfección; sus rasgos masculinos y algo diferente a lo que las fotografías ofrecían, una persona algo más madura que la que se encontraba en las fotos, pero con la misma alma. Ambas respiraciones sonaban acompasadas, y ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, ambos podían apreciar los ojos del otro.

Y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del rubio, y lentamente junto su frente con la de ella, cerrando sus ojos y su gesto parecía más tranquilo, mientras su sonrisa se volvía aun más grande.

Eso siempre le tranquilizaba, le daba paz.

Poco a poco, se dejo llevar por aquel gesto que al principio le pareció extraño y solo podía observarle desconcertada, ya que no le entendía. Pero se dio cuenta que esa acción en lugar de ponerla nerviosa, o con miedo; La tranquilizaba completamente.

Pero su corazón seguía acelerado, y no sabía la razón. Aunque, esa sensación no le desagradaba, es más, comenzaba a agradarle.

Y después de unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios, por lo que el rubio sonrió más ampliamente.

Pero bueno, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados por un pequeño sonriente desde la cama; Había despertado al oír con claridad a su madre y se despertó con esta escena.

Su sonrisa se combinaba entre tierna y siniestra, de oreja a oreja, mientras su pequeña cabecita ideaba miles de ideas.

Ya tenían un hogar, el se convertiría en ninja muy pronto y su madre y tíos estaban felices, todo en orden.

Entonces ¿Por qué no conseguir un nuevo papá? Además, el Hokage parecía ser buena opción para el pequeño; Era de buen parecido para su Mamá, Jugaba con él y era el ninja más fuerte que haya visto, sin mencionar que le agradaba ¿Por qué no?

Además parecía que a su mamá le agradaba ¡Era un plan perfecto!

Y antes de que _sus _padres se dieran cuenta, este quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa _zorruna_.

…

…

….

* * *

><p>¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Termine el 3 e_éU y muchos dijeron que no podía e_éU me decepcionan (¿?)<p>

Bueno._. Estoy feliz, ya logre terminarlo.

En fin, Valla xD Espero no haberlos defraudado (Si es que se la creyeron xD) Cuando esos dos estaban así de cerquita ¡-! Pero es que tiene que ser así D8 No ah pasado más que un día xD (Y parte de noche) Y si sé que voy lento e_eU Pero no desesperen, ya avanzaran los días xD pero como verán el pequeño Rin en tan poco tiempo ya hace ideas que pueden salir desastrosas o buenas; En ese aspecto se parece a un rubio Hokage.

Bue, se muestra un poco a Kurama (Kyubi) Porque si tendrá participación relevante, Y bueno, lo que le parece extraño es algo que tiene que ver que Hinata no haya muerto.

También (Espero) que en el próximo capítulo se resuelva el asunto Uzumaki 2 (El asunto Uzumaki 1 es el de Rin xD) Ya verán a lo que me refería de Aimi.

Y sin más que decir, les agradezco por sus reviews y espero que les guste n-n solo por eso a escribir el 4 e_é! HA

Por cierto; Pronto subiré las fichas de Eiko, Ichiro Y Aimi (Si quieren _)

¡Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias Lectores Uchiugosos!


	4. Primer día ¿Caos?

__Lalalalalalaalalalalala (?

Yay, ya eh llegado e_e Espero no haber tardado xD pero la verdad es que este capitulo me agarro al mismo tiempo que me instalaban (Sí, para mi fue una maldita instalacion) de los braquets -FUUUU- y en este mismo instante ando sufriendo los dolores dentales ;O; Sin mas espero que les guste el Capitulo n_n

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Hermano Link y a Little ~ Verde everywhere (?

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em>Pero su corazón seguía acelerado, y no sabía la razón. Aunque, esa sensación no le desagradaba, es más, comenzaba a agradarle.<em>

_Y después de unos segundos, una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios, por lo que el rubio sonrió más ampliamente._

_Pero bueno, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados por un pequeño sonriente desde la cama; Había despertado al oír con claridad a su madre y se despertó con esta escena._

_Su sonrisa se combinaba entre tierna y siniestra, de oreja a oreja, mientras su pequeña cabecita ideaba miles de ideas._

_Ya tenían un hogar, el se convertiría en ninja muy pronto y su madre y tíos estaban felices, todo en orden._

_Entonces ¿Por qué no conseguir un nuevo papi? Además, el Hokage parecía ser buena opción para el pequeño; Era de buen parecido para su Mami, Jugaba con él y era el ninja más fuerte que haya visto, sin mencionar que le agradaba ¿Por qué no?_

_Además parecía que a su mami le agradaba ¡Era un plan perfecto!_

_Y antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta, este quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa zorruna._

~O~

Ellos se encontraban abrazando con furor a su antigua compañera, permitiéndose llorar de felicidad, ya no de amargura. Al fondo se podía escuchar otro sollozo, era una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos que sollozaba al ver a su antigua alumna _viva_, con ellos. La observaba mientras sus sollozos resonaban en la sala. Y una de las personas menos esperadas se dejo llorar; Shino.

Shikamaru que miraba la escena como espectador, con una sonrisa en sus labios puso su mano en el hombro de Kurenai para apoyarla. No había sido nada fácil para los más cercanos superar el supuesto trágico desenlace que tuvo; Hasta el mismo podía decir que le tomo por sorpresa, también porque le había tomado gran aprecio a la Hyuga antes y después de la guerra, ya que ambos estaban al pendiente de Kurenai por una razón en común; Ella estaba embarazada.

Ahora aquel niño contaba con ocho años, y se encontraba correteando por el patio de la casa de Kurenai en conjunto del pequeño Rin, ambos se llevaron bien instantáneamente.

Naruto observaba la escena con una pequeña punzada de celos y aquella voz interior que tanto _quería _le decía que ya estaba desquiciado, y en parte era verdad ¿Cómo ponerse celoso si eran sus compañeros de equipo y más cercanos a ella? Era Ilógico.

– _**Alguna vez fueron más cercanos que tu, mocoso **_– Retumbo en su cabeza y el solo gruño por lo bajo.

En ocasiones odiaba que Kurama tuviera razón en la mayoría de las cosas.

Kurenai se limpio una lágrima mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios al ver el gesto del rubio; Aquel joven hiperactivo que ella conocía estaba saliendo a flote, junto con aquella actitud posesiva hacia Hinata, a quien consideraba como su hija.

~O~

Y así, el tiempo paso. Por algunos días la euforia de tener a Hinata Hyuga de vuelta y viva era tan grande que necesitaba ser vigilada por todo un escuadrón ANBU cuando salía, sin contar los encuentros con los viejos amigos que hacían que las lágrimas salieran a flote.

Básicamente nadie se quería separar de ella, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido además de que era una persona muy querida en Konoha. El cariño que nunca tuvo en su familia lo obtuvo con sus amigos y compañeros mientras crecía, haciéndose fuerte de corazón, aquellas personas eran su familia; Tal como le sucedió a Naruto.

Por otra parte, también les había caído de sorpresa el pequeño Rin y no tardaron mucho tiempo en deducir la razón de la existencia de este. Con solo ver sus ojos y actitud se podría decir rápidamente quien era el padre. Y el pequeño estaba feliz, porque no solo tenía a sus tíos Eiko, Ichiro y Aimi; Si no que ya tenía muchos más (que se autoproclamaron sus tíos al verle) y eso le hacía emoción, en ocasiones sus tíos le daban regalos, es decir que le darían muchos.

Y no es que fuera un niño codicioso, si no que eso era, un niño.

Porque aunque hubiera crecido con el amor de su madre y tíos, no se podría decir completamente que llevo una vida normal.

A ningún niño le gustaría ver a sus seres queridos al borde de la muerte, mas si él no pudiese hacer nada.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana; y debido al puesto de Hokage no había podido pasar tanto tiempo con su ya ahora familia, y la verdad comenzaba a entender porque Tsunade odiaba ser Hokage, aparte de las cuestiones personales.

Sonrió cuando el pequeño Rin se removió dormido y se abrazo a su madre, él parecía estar murmurando algunas cosas que no fue capaz de oír. Siguió en esa posición para después observar el cielo estrellado desde donde se encontraba; El tejado del edificio que daba directamente a la ventana donde dormían las personas que más quería.

A lo largo de la semana eso se había hecho un hábito para él, verlos dormir tranquilamente.

No le importaba si se pasaba la noche en vela, ya recuperaría el sueño en la torre Hokage. Además que con el trabajo y la constante frustración de Aimi hacia él era difícil estar cerca de Hinata y Rin.

No es que le tuviera miedo, quizás solo un poco, tenía un carácter demasiado explosivo y si bien se había acostumbrado a solo cuatro personas con ese carácter, no sabía si se acostumbraría a una extraña con el mismo carácter.

– No pensé que llegarías a espiar, Hokage sama – Una voz sonó a su espalda, con un tono burlón en "Hokage sama" sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos para virar a observarla con una mueca de cansancio.

Sus cabellos se removieron con el suave viento y observo hacia donde él lo hacía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato y a pesar de eso no era un silencio incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos aceptaría que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Ella se acerco con agilidad hasta quedar a su lado, él intento ignorarla y solo le observo de reojo. Se sentó con cuidado a su lado, sin apartar su vista de la ventana que daba una vista relativamente buena hacia ellos.

Sonrió, recordaba bien el día que encontró a aquella mujer herida, ese día no pensó que sería muy importante en su vida. Le recordaba tanto a su hermana mayor; Hermosa, gentil, grácil. Ella había sanado aquellas heridas que aun tenia, y por eso le agradecía mucho.

Además le había dado un pequeño sobrino.

– ¿Fue duro? – Pregunto sin apartar su vista, cambiando su sonrisa a un rostro serio.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A perderla, idiota – Murmuro con un tono de burla, haciendo media sonrisa.

A pesar de todo, y aunque no se diesen cuenta, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

– No tienes idea – Respondió sin prestarle atención a aquel insulto de la pelirroja, a los que tarde o temprano se terminaría acostumbrando – Me sentía vacio –.

Su rostro se volvió hacia el cielo y sus ojos azules se cerraron tranquilamente, intentando alejar esos malos pensamientos de su mente y solo recordar las nuevas sonrisas que Hinata le brindaba, su contacto y aquellas risas traviesas departe de _su_ hijo.

– ¿Sabes? De niño estuve solo, o eso pensé yo, así que me esforcé por llegar a ser Hokage y la gente me reconociera – Comento con una sonrisa, Aimi le escuchaba atentamente y se giro para observarlo – Yo no sabía que ya había alguien que lo hacía – Continuo para después abrir sus ojos y mirarla de reojo, y señalar a la ventana donde ambos habían estado observando – Me nombraron Hokage, tenía amigos verdaderos y a la mujer que me reconoció desde el principio, a la que amaba –.

Ella cerro sus ojos momentariamente, no es que aquella historia le hubiese llegado, no era como si le hubiera contado toda su vida, solo que se sentía identificada con él, tan solo un poco.

También estuvo sola parte de su niñez, hasta que encontró a su tío Shiro junto con Eiko eh Ichiro. También quería que la gente le reconociera, pero eso no pasaba, en los lugares que ella había estado le rechazaban; Buscaban excusas vagas para no aceptarla.

Hasta que parte de su felicidad llego, Junto con Eiko eh Ichiro, donde posteriormente se unió Hinata y Rin. Se sentía por primera (en mucho tiempo) vez en su vida en familia y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, ahora se sentía mejor.

Como no sentirlo mejor, las personas que alguna vez fueron allegadas a Hinata la aceptaron con tanta naturalidad y agradecimiento, tratándola como una persona de valor. En especial la matriarca Uchiha y la rubia Yamanaka.

Hasta podría decirse que la había acogido como su hermana menor.

– Creo que, padre tenía mucha razón – Susurro anhelante, para que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios – Konoha es un buen lugar –.

Él imito su sonrisa, volviendo a pegar su mirada hacia la ventana.

– ¿Él alguna vez vino? – Pregunto tranquilo, sin dejar de sonreír.

– No – Respondió con rapidez para después parecer meditarlo un poco – Pero… él tenía una hermana, mayor creo, que vivía aquí – Finalizo apoyando sus brazos en la pequeña barda de ladrillos.

La miro de reojo ¿Hermana? Él solo tenía conocimiento de dos Uzumakis en la aldea (Ahora cuatro) Su madre y él mismo. Así que eso sería técnicamente imposible.

– _**Piensa de vez en cuando **_– Susurro su voz interior con algo de burla cargada en su voz

Y entonces se fijo en el cabello rojizo de la Uzumaki.

Solo conocía una mujer Uzumaki (aparte de Karin) que tuviera el cabello de ese color y por lo que pudo deducir eran los genes.

– ¿Hermana? – Pregunto aun algo aturdido, dándose la vuelta para poder observarla mejor y algo en el le decía que probablemente sabia la respuesta a lo que quería preguntar – De casualidad… ¿Sabes cómo se _llamaba_? –.

Le observó extrañada ¿Por qué él quisiera saber eso?

– Pues… No estoy tan segura, creo que era Kushi-Kushida o algo así – Musito ya cansada, tenia sueño y no sabía por qué seguía ablando con él, es más, ni el por qué le respondía – ¿Puedo saber para qué quieres saber? –.

Escucho aquel nombre, casi acertado y sonrió de medio lado mientras Kurama bufaba.

– _**Algunas veces los humanos pueden ser más idiotas de lo que uno cree**_ –.

Él no contesto a lo que ella solo bufo y se removió sus cabellos rojizos.

– Tú también eres un Uzumaki así que ¿Quiénes eran tus padres? – Le pregunto, recordando lo que él antes le había comentado, todavía extrañada por su actitud.

– Mi madre de hecho era Uzumaki – Comento tranquilo mientras se rascaba la nariz sin dejar de sonreír a medias – Y por cierto; es Kushina, no Kushida –.

Y aquellas últimas palabras, dejaron impresionada a la Uzumaki.

Después de todo parecía que eran primos.

~O~

Una pequeña luz se podia distinguir al final de aquel enorme pasillo, demasiado pequeña para la oscuridad que le rodeaba en aquel lugar. Los pasos retumbaban en las paredes, lentos y aparentemente no tenían prisa por llegar a su destino, hasta que llego donde salía esa pequeña luz, una puerta entreabierta y al parecer no dudo en tomar la perilla y entrar, cubriendo aquel pasillo de luz.

Aquel lugar parecía lujoso, velas encendidas en las paredes y un tapiz color violeta oscuro, con una alfombra que hacia juego con las paredes y cortinas.

Removió sus cabellos blancos y se acomodo sus gafas para seguir avanzando por la habitación. Un gran sillón se encontraba en la esquina de esta, con una gran ventana cubierta por una cortina de color oscuro.

La persona que ocupaba el sillón sonrió burlonamente mientras apoyaba su mandíbula contra su pulgar eh índice, mirando a un punto fijo de aquella cortina.

– Parece que hoy esta feliz – Menciono aquella voz, dejándose acercar un poco más al sillón.

Su sonrisa se extendió mucho mas, pareciendo ya algo más macabra.

– Creo que no hay que ser genio para adivinarlo – Comento entre divertido y molesto, cerrando sus ojos color musgo – Sera más divertido de lo que pensé –.

El peliblanco miro a su dirección algo extrañado ¿Más divertido de lo que pensó?

– Sabes que no dejare que les toques, Mepheshito – Advirtió con tono algo hostil, arrugando su frente un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

– Cálmate Shiro, no tiene nada que ver con _esos _mocosos – Movió su mano en señal de despreocupación, mientras un falso puchero aparecía en su rostro y se paraba en su asiento.

Sus cabellos morados se acomodaron al igual que su capucha blanca, tomo su sombrero y se lo coloco con delicadeza en su cabeza, sin quitar esa sonrisa molesta de su rostro.

– Esta noche partiré –.

Esta vez ese mocoso no se saldría con las suyas.

~O~

– ¡¿Estás listo? – Pregunto con sumo entusiasmo mientras daba un brinco en el aire, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Si, 'ttebano! – Chillo seguro de sí mismo, mientras imitaba al rubio entusiasta.

Y Mientras tanto, los que se encontraban allí solo miraban aquella escena con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Vale, entendían que podia haber entusiasmo por el primer día de academia del pequeño Rin pero, eso ya era exagerar ¿No?

Sí, ese era el primer día en la academia del "_Pequeño remolino azul de Konoha"_ como le apodaron sus nuevos tíos y la verdad es que en vez de molestarle le agrado ¡Era pequeño y ya tenía su apodo ninja! Estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo superaría al Hokage.

Tsunade se sobo la cien al seguir escuchando mas chillidos por parte de esos dos; Muchos "'ttebano" y "'ttebayo". Era como una dinastía de Uzumakis que al parecer no desaparecería y por una parte no quería que desapareciera, también sabía que Kushina como Minato estarían orgullosos.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Forcejeaba tirando el brazo de Naruto (quien por ahora junto con Eiko, Ichiro y Aimi cuidaban de él) para moverlo del lugar, cosa que no consiguió – _¡Es tan pesado como fuerte! 'ttebano _–.

Y entonces Ichiro se acerco y coloco su mano en la frente del pequeño, logrando que se calmara un poco.

– Tranquilízate Rin – Le dijo con una mueca burlona – Harás que el Hokage no quiera llevarte – Finalizo observando de reojo al rubio.

Una punzada de celos atravesó el pecho de Naruto y él sabía muy bien la razón, así que viro el rostro para observar a otro lado.

Aimi bufo exasperada y Eiko solo suspiro.

– Tu primo es idiota – Susurro Eiko mirando de reojo al rubio, y aquella palabra de un pelinegro llamado Shikamaru se le quedo en su memoria y sabia que le quedaba a la perfección al rubio; Problemático.

– ¡Hmp! –.

~O~

– ¡Increíble! – Volvió a gritar emocionado mientras su progenitor le seguía relatando aquella historia, la cual a él le pareció magnifica.

Él pequeño se encontraba en los hombros de Naruto, sonriendo y exclamando cuando algo interesante surgiera en la historia que le relataba el rubio, sus años de genin (Los cuales fueron muchos) y las muchas misiones peligrosas que enfrento.

– Y entonces cuando creíamos que aquel malvado rey estaba muerto ¡No era así! – Prosiguió con su historia sonriente, mientras el pequeño solo estaba atento a sus palabras y logros.

¡Era increíble! Cada día sentía más admiración por el Hokage.

– Naruto-san – Interrumpió el pequeño, observando el cielo con una sonrisa – ¿Cree que seré buen ninja? – Pregunto con anhelo, asomando su cabeza por un lado para poder ver al rubio.

No dudo por ningún minuto, estaba seguro de que sería un excelente ninja y quizás próximo Hokage. No porque él fuera su hijo, si no porque solo con haberlo observado anteriormente contra esos ANBUS lo dejaba claro. Su edad era de 5 escasos años y podía acabar con clones de ANBUS sin titubear y sin miedo; La respuesta era obvia.

– ¡Claro que sí! Te apuesto a que te convertirás en Hokage ¡'ttebayo! – Exclamo, haciendo que el entusiasmo del pequeño subiera de gozo.

– Seré un gran Hokage como usted – Afirmo sonriente y victorioso el pequeño.

El Hokage tenía fe en el ¿Por qué no se pondría feliz? ¡Le dijo que llegaría a ser Hokage! Y eso era un gran avance para él, las personas empezaban a reconocerlo.

~O~

Se sentía nervioso, como nunca en su vida ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sus ojos seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro, quizás para encontrar una salida de aquel lugar con todos esos ojos mirándole. ¡Eran demasiados! Atentos a lo que estaba a punto de decir y los nervios subieron a su cabeza, al igual que la sangre.

Era la hora de presentarse frente a su nuevo grupo, en la academia.

– ¡Mi nombre es Rin y seré el próximo Hokage 'ttebano! – Soltó de pronto, dejando a sus compañeros impresionados y a otros no tanto.

– Tonto – Murmuro una voz femenina al frente de todos, a lo que el pequeño que estaba a su lado asintió con la cabeza.

– _No cabe duda, Naruto _– Pensó con un poco de júbilo al ver la reacción del pequeño.

No era la primera vez que Iruka veía esa reacción en los niños, de hecho era la segunda; la primera había sido el progenitor del pequeño que ahora tenía frente sus ojos.

Le sorprendió cuando su ex–alumno le comento, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verlo con sus propios ojos, ambos eran tan parecidos, no solo en el carácter si no que también el físico.

Y pronto el aula se lleno de murmullos sobre aquel niño nuevo que se osaba proclamar el próximo Hokage, siendo un forastero.

Bufo exasperada y solo se levanto de su asiento, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y al nuevo integrante del grupo hasta avanzar donde él se encontraba, a lo que la miro con una sonrisa.

Ella le tomo del antebrazo y lo comenzó a jalar hacia su mesa, quedando enfrente de toda el aula a quienes señalo con el dedo, haciendo mueca de enfado.

– ¡Oigan! – Chillo con reprimenda, a lo que toda el aula guardo silencio y posaron su vista sobre ambos – El es nuestro amigo, si se meten con él se meten con Ryuuji y conmigo – Sentencio para darse media vuelta y tomar asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada a Rin.

Definitivamente aquel año no sería tranquilo, y la verdad eso le agradaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y la verdad era que si extrañaba el carácter del rubio hiperactivo, ya ahora Hokage. ¿Aquel niño seria igual a su padre en sus días de academia?

Por ahora parecía que si, no solo por él si no por los gemelos Uchiha.

Aunque quitando de lado la melancolía seria más difícil trabajar con los pequeños; Quizás sería un caos total.

Pero… ¿A quién no le gusta un poco de caos?

…

…

Los murmullos se comenzaron a intensificar y ambos se dirigieron miradas, chocando entre sí. Rin sonrió como normalmente lo hace, una sonrisa cálida pero con un poco de desafío implicado; estaba claro que no se dejaría ganar ¡Menos aun cuando el Hokage tenía fe en él! ¡Seria como decepcionarlo!

Y él no lo decepcionaría, estaba seguro.

Él otro pequeño solo frunció el seño ¿Cómo aquel forastero se atrevía a proclamarse el próximo Hokage y también responderle de aquel modo? Estaba claro que no le importaba que los gemelos Uchiha se proclamaran sus "Defensores", no les tenía miedo, al menos no tanto.

_Algunas veces los niños pueden ser más crueles que los propios adultos._

Pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Él no lo entendía, pero tampoco era miedoso para retractarse, ya que no lo hacía.

Ambos apretaron sus mandíbulas.

– ¡Forastero! – Termino por gritar al sentirse intimidado por aquella sonrisa, si bien era cálida también podía llegar a helar los huesos.

– ¡No lo soy! – Grito, apuñando sus manos al costado de su cuerpo pequeño, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos – ¡No lo soy! ¡Y algún día seré Hokage! –.

– ¡El Hokage nunca le daría el puesto a un forastero! –.

_Algunas veces los niños son más peligrosos que los propios adultos. _

Antes de que si quiera alguien gritara, un golpe se escucho entre la multitud de niños, dejándolos básicamente helados y sorprendidos.

Su sangre parecía hervir, apretó los dientes lo más que pudo por la furia, si, estaba furioso.

No parpadeo, parecía que si quiera respiraba y solo se quedo fijo, sintiendo la furia y mirando con enfado a él niño quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo, gritando por el dolor que ahora sentía.

– ¡Rin! –.

Escucho su nombre y pudo reaccionar, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos de su compañero que se encontraba en el suelo, mirándolo con recelo y colocando su mano en su estomago.

Ambos gemelos se acercaron a su amigo, sin decir nada. Ella miro de reojo a su compañero y por una parte sabía que lo que Rin había hecho era bueno.

Pero por otra parte no, le entro culpa ¿Acaso no había prometido que ella le cuidaría?

– ¡Demonio! ¡Eres un demonio! – Exclamo con voz quebrada por el miedo, levantándose del lugar y señalándolo.

– _Nadie te aceptara, a menos que vengas conmigo _–.

_Demonio, Demonio, Demonio._

Sus ojos se humedecieron, casi por desbordarse en lagrimas.

Y como si de un rayo se tratase, corrió de aquel lugar con temor, de sí mismo.

En ocasiones eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Pero por otra parte, era más parecido a su padre de lo que todos creían.

No era un cobarde ¿Verdad? Solo quería alejarse, quizás entrar a la academia no había sido una buena idea, quizás debía seguir entrenando por su cuenta, después de todo tampoco quería meter en problemas a Ryuuji y Arreichi.

Y entonces, choco contra algo que le hizo retroceder, vale, no dejaría de ser despistado.

Levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con un gran hombre, que aparentemente le miraba molesto y con el seño fruncido, claramente molesto.

Titubeo un poco al mirarlo, para después bajar la mirada, supuso que tendría que ser educado, eso era lo que su madre le había enseñado.

– Lo lamento – Pronuncio algo apenado, intentando pasar a un lado del gran hombre y seguir con su camino, aunque no supiese a donde ir.

– Eh tu, mocoso – Dijo él gran hombre con tono de frustración en su voz, tomando y jalando con brusquedad el brazo del pequeño – ¡Discúlpate con respeto oh…! – Levanto su mano mientras sus palabras salían de su boca, asustando un poco a Rin, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas antes de que hiciera algo más.

Él sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, con delicadeza y por un momento no sabía si sentir más miedo o tranquilizarse, pero esa respuesta fue contestada al escuchar aquella voz que ahora le era familiar.

– ¿Qué trataba de hacer, Aogawa-san? – Hablo por fin, con voz impregnada de ira, pero manteniéndola tranquila. Sus ojos azules no se despegaron de aquel gran hombre en ningún segundo – Él ya se disculpo, así que creo que no hay problema ¿Verdad? –.

– ¡Hokage-sama! – Exclamo espantado, recobrando un poco la postura y soltando lentamente el brazo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa falsa se formaba en su brazo – S-i, s-i no hay problema ¿Verdad niño? – Comento algo asustado de la mirada del rubio, ya que era imponente, demasiado.

Rin asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza para después tragar saliva ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Hokage no hubiera estado cerca?

Aparentemente nunca lo dejarían de proteger y eso lo desanimaba un poco, pero solo un poco.

Ambos observaron cuando el hombre se alejaba con pasos arrastrados, quizás con temor y eso le dio algo de gracia al pequeño, hasta que sintió la mirada preocupada del mayor.

Viro su rostro con rapidez y removió las lagrimas que quedaron acumuladas en sus ojos, intentando que no se diera cuenta, cosa que no paso.

Él sabía que algo andaba mal cuando lo vio corriendo por las calles, bien, cualquier niño correría pero ¿No se supone que se encontraba en la academia?

Pero cuando vio lo sucedido con aquel hombre, su furia pareció ser disparada hacia el cielo, no dejaría que nada le pasase ¡Eso estaba claro! Nadie le pondría un dedo encima a su hijo.

Pero también noto algo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y aparentemente estaba a punto de llorar y eso hizo que su alma se partiera en pedazos y por primera vez experimento el sentimiento de preocupación hacia un hijo. Pero hay había otro problema ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sus padres habían muerto después de su nacimiento y si bien fue llenado de amor antes de que ellos muriesen, no sabía que hacia un padre en esas situaciones ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si resultaba ser un mal padre?

Tenía miedo, pero eso no significaba que no haría algo, es más, daría su mejor esfuerzo con miedo o sin él.

– ¿Quieres hablar lo que paso, Rin? – Le pregunto tranquilo, haciendo referencia a sus ojos llorosos.

Él negó con la cabeza suavemente, intentando no mirar a Naruto.

Él suspiro, aparentemente ser padre era difícil, no pensó que tanto pero su sonrisa no se elimino de su rostro.

– Y si comemos ramen mientras me dices ¿Eh? –.

– ¿Ra-ramen? – Pregunto con un suave tartamudeo que para el rubio fue algo muy tierno, le hacía ver que Hinata estaba más que presente en su hijo.

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su pequeña mano entre la suya y una chispa de júbilo se esparció por su pecho, sacando una sonrisa aun mayor en su rostro y así ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia Ichiraku.

Pero su preocupación no quedo hay, ya que aun había algo que le daba miedo, aquella conversación con Eiko había logrado perturbar la calma que sentía.

Miro de reojo a Rin, que lucía su enorme sonrisa, aparentemente la idea del ramen no era tan mala.

Después de todo, era su hijo.

~O~

Llevaban un tiempo caminando, pero aun así no se sentían cansadas ni mucho menos aburridas.

Por una parte era que pasaba tiempo con su vieja amiga y quizás sería la forma de cómo recobraría sus viejos lazos, aquellos que las unían tanto y que llegaron a hacerlas como hermanas.

Y por otra parte, ella disfrutaba el tiempo con la pelirosa. Quizás por que había sido alguien muy importante para ella y aun en ese momento lo sentía así, ya que sin ella Ichiro, Eiko y Aimi no se hubieran quedado en la aldea con ella. Además de que era una persona muy agradable.

Pero, aun no encontraban a Rin y eso le angustiaba.

Había estado toda la mañana en la clínica con Sakura, realizándole exámenes médicos y Naruto se había ofrecido a cuidarlo y llevarlo a su primer día en la academia pero ¿No había pasado ya demasiado tiempo?

Y aunque, le diese vergüenza admitirlo mentalmente, también deseaba ver a Naruto, su sonrisa.

Se mordió el labio al pensar eso, otra vez lo volvía a hacer.

Rezo a los cielos que Sakura tuviera razón.

– Mira, allá Hinata – Dijo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras señalaba al puesto de Ramen, de donde se podían distinguir dos figuras comiendo ramen animadamente, sonriendo – ¡Te lo dije! Ese tonto es tan fácil de rastrear – Comento alegre por su triunfo.

Ella solo rio por lo bajo, dándole la razón.

Aunque Sakura sabía que toda su atención estaba centrada a aquellos dos que reían.

Pero no era para menos.

Y por alguna razón, ella sentía que emanaba de felicidad con el simple hecho de verlos juntos. Pero era frustrante el no saber porque sentía eso.

Y así ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el local.

* * *

><p>..<p>

….

…..

….

YAY Capitulo 4 listo u_ú. Me siento tan nyan e_e Y tan mala a la vez xDDDDU. No sé, soy mala para el suspenso pero creo que la parte interesante empezara a verse, al igual que la vida de los personajes que eh creado (En lo personal mi favorito es Aimi) Y si es posible quiero aclarar lo de Shiro en unos capítulos más, ya que tiene mucha relación con el personaje "_Malo",_ Aimi y Rin.

Y espero ansiosa aclarar el hecho preocupante y la charla de Naruto con Eiko, ya que es de suma importancia y creo que es allí donde Kurama también entra D8

También quiero agradecer sus comentarios y su ayuda, sin ustedes no me animaría a seguir escribiendo.

Ahora solo me queda escribir el próximo capítulo y no reprobar matemáticas, así que ¡Sayonara!


	5. Verdad, Fukkatsu

No sé, hasta ahora yo SUPONGO que en este capitulo se verán muuuuchas cosas e-e o ¿Sera mi imaginación xD Vale vale, a lo importante.

w Bueno, agradezco los reviews de cada uno del que esta apoyando/comentando/leyendo esta historia y... ¡Demonios! lo ah descifrado -explota- Nah, creo que era algo obvio e.é en fin, no comentare mucho aquí para que ya lean ;_; ademas que que que la tarea no es linda ._. ¡Joder! Y_Y el Lunes presento examen de mate, de nuevo ._. ...

Well, espero que les guste el capitulo w

**Naruto (Entre otros) no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Su mirada seguía fija a la pared, como si en ella fuese a encontrar la respuesta que buscaba con desesperación. Golpeo su escritorio con furia mientras un rugido salía de su garganta mostrándolo molesto consigo mismo, demasiado. ¡Cómo no estarlo!<p>

Apretó su mandíbula y se levanto molesto para comenzar a caminar por la oficina como león enjaulado, intentando pensar o que le ayudasen a pensar.

Golpeo la pared de frustración, ahora entendía por lo que había pasado su hijo, entendía por qué aquel día salió de improviso en la academia ¡Lo entendía maldición! ¡Él había pasado lo mismo, maldición!

Se recargo en la pared y lentamente se dejo caer hacia el piso, tomando entre sus manos su cabeza en señal de desesperación. Levanto su rostro con lentitud, y observo a un punto fijo de su escritorio, con frustración, allí yacía una katana enfundada, sellada.

No quería que su hijo siguiera viviendo lo mismo, definitivamente no lo quería.

Y a final de cuentas, era su culpa.

Era totalmente culpable.

Pero a la vez era un maldito egoísta a sus ojos; Porque no se quería imaginar una vida sin Hinata, una vida sin Rin, de hecho le era imposible imaginarla.

_Flashback_

_La puerta de la oficina Hokage se abrió cuidadosamente y dejo ver la melena morada. Eiko entro cautelosamente a aquel lugar y dirigió una reverencia a los dos presentes; Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales solo asintieron._

– _Ya tengo mis suposiciones de porque estoy aquí _– _Comento resignada mientras suspiraba._

– _Hmp _–.

_Naruto asintió y cerro sus ojos con calma, intentando pensar las cosas._

_Y un silencio inundo la sala, abriendo expectativas a los que se encontraban allí y también temores ¿Aquello se podía considerar grave? ¿Acaso era demasiado grave? Aparentemente, por la mirada de Eiko lo era, eso se presentía._

– _Quieren saber cómo sobrevivieron – Susurro, casi para sí misma. No era una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación._

_Ninguno de los dos contestó. Sasuke observo de reojo a Naruto, quien parecía estar perdido en la nada._

_Eiko los observo a ambos, esperando algo quizás. Pronto sus ojos se cerraron, analizando, y cuando por fin su mente lo decidió alzo su mano al aire y realizo sellos, haciendo que la ranura de su pecho formara un tipo de marca, que comenzó a emitir un tipo de brillo. Acerco su mano y de ese lugar parecía que sacaba una espada, una katana._

_Ambos le miraron sorprendidos, no entendían la razón de sus acciones._

_Ella con pasos lentos se acerco al escritorio, y allí la dejo caer con cuidado, mostrándosela a ambos, ellos solo le miraron confundidos._

_¿Qué tenía que ver esa espada?_

– _Esta es la razón por la que sobrevivieron –._

– _¿Nos crees idiotas? Esa es una espada común – Dijo incrédulo, bien, parecía que tanto como él azabache (del cual no recordaba el nombre) y ella eran invocadores de espadas._

_Ella soltó una risa leve. Naruto seguía callado, escuchando._

– _Ni antes de que Hinata estuviese con nosotros esa espada era común – Comento algo desafiante, contorneando con sus dedos el mango de la espada – A esta espada se le conoce como Kurikara (mata demonios) –._

– _En todo caso – Hablo por fin, entrelazando ambas manos y recargándose en ellas – ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que quiero saber? – Finalizo, conteniendo un gruñido interior por parte de Kurama._

_Ella decía la verdad, eso Kurama lo supo desde que vio aquella espada, con la cual habían torturado a varios espíritus y demonios._

_Nada común._

– _Ella no podía sobrevivir, era medicamente imposible – Anuncio con voz quebrada – Ni ella ni el bebe –._

_Esas palabras le cayeron al hígado ¿Por qué demonios decía eso? ¡Ellos estaban ahí! ¡Vivos! ¡Su Hinata, su hijo!_

_Se levanto con prisa de la silla, observándola perturbado, a lo que Sasuke poso una mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo._

_Por dentro Kurama deseaba que aquella Humana soltase todo de una vez, esa actitud le exasperaba._

_Eiko vio que el rubio Hokage pensaba replicar, quizás gritar y refunfuñar, así que pensó que sería mejor adelantársele._

– _Como lo dije, era imposible pero… – Tomo aire antes de proseguir, eran recuerdos algo borrosos y quizás de suma tensión – De alguna manera, el feto tenía mucho mas chacra que ella, hasta llegar a un punto de confundir los chacras – Continuo, despacio para no matar de un shock instantáneo al Hokage – Fue a tal punto de que confundí los chacras, pensando que él de Rin era de Hinata y viceversa –._

_Y de nuevo, el silencio reino._

_Naruto estaba estático, parecía que sus pies hubiesen sido clavados al suelo. Un miedo comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, si, miedo. Tenía miedo de que aquello que su mente y Kurama comenzaran a pensar acerca de aquello._

_Sus manos se convirtieron en puños._

_Sasuke observo a la pelimorada y analizo aquellas palabras. Ya comenzaba a entender aquella situación y sabia que Naruto también, por lo que era demasiado complicado, pero aun así ¿Qué tenía que ver aquella espada?_

– _Rin… – Apenas pudo pronunciar, con sentimiento encontrado._

_Eiko observo como el miedo se apoderaba de los ojos azules de Naruto, el Jinchuriky del Kyubi, eso lo sabía y desde que tenían en mente que él era el padre de Rin, pudo deducir otras cosas, por eso aquella charla que comenzaba no le sorprendía._

_Espero unos segundos, tomando el valor suficiente para poder fragmentar aquellos recuerdos en su mente._

– _Cuando la encontramos, ella estaba muy débil y sin aquella fuente de chacra no podía sobrevivir, ella ni Rin. Era como si se transfirieran chacra el uno al otro – Observo la mirada contenida de Naruto, para poder proseguir – La primera vez que despertó no menciono nada, no hablo y así fue durante varios días, creo que hasta semanas y en este tiempo, parecía no tener vida, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos – Y entonces, una débil sonrisa surco su rostro, confundiendo a los dos presentes – Bueno, eso fue hasta que supo parte de lo que ocurría._

"_Parecía entender todo lo que le decíamos, solo que no pronunciaba palabra alguna o no tuviera motivo y entonces creímos que sería lo mejor decirle lo de, bueno, Rin. – Su sonrisa pareció hacerse un poco más ancha, le encantaba recordar aquel momento – Al principio, pasamos de alto el exceso de chacra, no pasaba nada extraño por nuestra cabeza. Y entonces comenzó el nacimiento de Rin"_

_Flashback 2_

_El ambiente se tensaba aun mas, mientras que sus gemidos desgarradores se extendían por toda la habitación, haciendo que los vellos de todos se erizaran._

_La luz de aquella habitación era tenue, pero fácilmente se podía distinguir todo._

_Sus facciones volvieron a fruncirse y el dolor regreso, haciendo que de sus labios otro gemido saliera. Apretó la mano de la pequeña Aimi, que se encontraba nerviosa en el momento ¡Iba a nacer el bebé! Aquel bebé iba a nacer en sus ojos._

_Y Francamente tenía miedo de caer desmallada. _

– _¡Duele! – Volvió a gritar, esta vez con algo de desesperación impregnada en su voz ¡Su bebé iba a nacer!_

_Emocionada, ansiosa, con miedo, así se sentía._

– _Falta poco Naru ¡Pronto lo conoceremos! Solo un poco más – Dijo mirándola con preocupación, pero a la vez felicidad. Las gotas de sudor se hicieron mas perceptibles en ellas mientras los segundos corrían._

– _¡Ahh! ¡Kyaaa! – Gimió nuevamente, apretando sus dientes al sentir la oleada de dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, confundiéndose con el sudor de esta._

_Ichiro la observo, estaba sufriendo, su "hermana" estaba sufriendo de dolor como nunca antes. Apretó su mandíbula en señal de desesperación y le dirigió una mirada a Eiko, que solo le frunció el seño._

_Todos estaban en preocupación, y tensos. Estaban seguros de que nada malo pasaría, pero era la primera vez que tanto Ichiro y Aimi veían un parto y eso se notaba en sus rostros de preocupación. Aunque claro, Aimi al ser una mujer podría comprender un poco más todo lo que implicaba el parto, pero por otro lado Ichiro no._

– _Idiota, ella estará bi… – La pequeña sonrisa que se encontraba en sus labios se borro rápidamente y aquella frase quedo en el aire sin contestar. Sus ojos se ensancharon y aquella preocupación que estaba en raya hacia pocos segundos, exploto._

_Aimi escapo un grito ahogado mientras la tensión subía, aquel lugar quedo en completo silencio. El tiempo parecía volverse cada vez más lento, cuando en aquella habitación aparentemente solo había tres corazones latiendo._

_Aquel latido del corazón parecía haberse extinguido de la nada._

_Y entonces, un llanto inundo aquel silencio y aquella habitación con luz tenue fue bañada en un gran resplandor de luz azul, sorprendiéndoles._

_Un suspiro ahogado se escucho inmediatamente, tomando todo el aire que pudiese y aquel corazón que se creía extinguido comenzó a latir de manera pausada, y aquellos ojos aperlados se cerraron con cansancio._

_Todo había sucedido tan rápido._

_Aimi escucho los latidos de Naru, verificando si estos existían._

_Ichiro y Eiko solo observaban a aquel bebé que se encontraba en brazos de Eiko. Quizás no hubiesen tenido preguntas pero, parecía estar envuelto en llamas mientras este lloraba a todo pulmón, pero no era por aquellas llamas. Aquellas llamas no quemaban y eso Eiko lo podía asegurar._

_Ahora en vez de tener menos preguntas sobre el lugar de donde ella venia, estas habían aumentado._

_Los segundos pasaron, y aquel miedo de la posible muerte de Naru se había esfumado, ahora se encontraba inconsciente y cansada._

_Observaron un poco al pequeño que seguía en los brazos de Eiko; Era de tez normal y cabellos negro-azulados. Un niño hermoso, pero con un problema._

_Sus ojos se movieron para verse entre sí. Eiko dudo, aquel chacra que desprendía el pequeño era demasiado grande para ser de un humano normal y lo primero que pudo venir a su mente era aquello para lo que ellos habían sido entrenados; Matar demonios._

_Ese era el propósito inicial de ellos, por su crianza con Mepheshito y Shiro ¿Qué hacer si tenían uno en sus manos?_

_Lo fuese o no, aquel niño era solo eso ¡Un niño! ¿Cómo podrían si quiera tratar de matarlo? Además era el hijo de Naru, de la persona que se habían encariñado._

_Mordió su labio inferior, no podían hacer eso ¿Verdad?_

_No, no podían._

_Sus labios se despegaron para decir algo, pero no salió nada de ellos al ver a Aimi tomar su katana, la que Mepheshito le había obsequiado;_ _Kurikara. Ichiro le observo con temor ¿Acaso pensaba eliminar a un bebé?_

_Y antes de que ambos hiciesen algo mas, desenfundo la Katana y con una mano creo sellos, para después morder su pulgar y formar una especie de sello en la hoja de la espada, con la que hizo un leve corte en el pie del recién nacido y, poco a poco las flamas azules que le envolvían comenzaron a desaparecer y aquella katana se vio envuelta con ellas por unos segundos y desaparecieron por completo._

_El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel lugar, para que después Aimi callera desmallada en brazos de Ichiro._

_End Flashback 2_

_Ambos escucharon atentamente, más Naruto, como si su vida dependiese de ello y, básicamente así era._

_Escucho a Kurama rugir en su interior, y una pequeña ira contra sí mismo comenzó a formarse al ver aquella katana que se encontraba en el escritorio, enfundada y sellada._

_Ambos pudieron haber muerto y, de hecho ella parecía haber muerto por segundos. ¡Segundos o no murió! ¡Estuvo en peligro y él no pudo hacer nada! ¡Nada! Otra vez era inútil, no había podido proteger a su familia. Rugió por lo bajo y viro el rostro a ambos lados, como si quisiese encontrar una salida a aquello, pero no la había._

– _¿Quieres decir que el niño fue sellado? – Pregunto el azabache, intentando salir del transe de aquella situación._

_Eiko asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar al Hokage aparentemente hecho trizas por dentro. La razón de aquello fue cada vez más obvia en su mente y suspiro._

– _**Ese niño… **__– Resonó por la cabeza de Naruto, que al igual que él, Kurama estaba exaltado._

_Aparentemente, aquel al que llamaba mocoso no solo estaba unido con su Jinchuriky, sino que también con él._

_End Flashback_

~O~

Sus cabellos rojos se movían al compas de sus pasos y el viento, mientras sonreía a aquellos nuevos rostros que percibía. Todo aquello le era tan extraño ¿La razón? Hacía mucho que no recibía aquellas sonrisas que no fuesen de su familia.

Konoha le parecía ridículamente extraño, y acogedor. Aquellos rostros nuevos, observándola con cariño y sin repulsión ¿Cómo era posible eso?

No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, ya que aun cuando su _familia_ estaba con ella aun eran tratados con desprecio. A tal punto que pensó que ningún Uzumaki llegaría a ser algo y, entonces llegaba a esa aldea llamada Konoha, donde un Uzumaki era Hokage. ¿Acaso toda su vida estuvo engañada?

Le era tan difícil devolver aquellas sonrisas, tenía nervios, eso estaba claro. Pero aun así aquel lugar no dejaba de maravillarle.

¿Era posible tener una vida _normal_ en aquel lugar?

Era extraño, pero ¿Quién demonios no lo era?

Subió su rostro un poco para apreciar el cielo que se teñía de rojo, haciendo ver que el atardecer ya estaba sobre ellos.

Sonrió un poco recordando que cuando ella era una niña, adoraba ver los atardeceres.

_Con ella._

Hecho un vistazo al frente, donde entre la multitud algo sobresalía y lo miro con curiosidad. Unos mechones blancos moviéndose entre la gente con agilidad. Largos y aparentemente sedosos a su vista. Sacudió su cabeza, aquello no podía ser posible.

Y de un momento a otro, unas pequeñas lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas olvidándose por completo de todo, excepto de aquello.

Comenzó a moverse a pasos torpes, intentando pasar de aquellas personas, cosa que no logro con mucho éxito. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a correr entre la gente, con intenciones de alcanzar a aquella persona.

– _Aimi, tienes que correr – Pronuncio con una débil sonrisa, acariciando con delicadeza sus mechones de color carmín – Ir con Shiro, como Madre y Padre querían –._

– _Yo… ¡No te dejare Riruka-nee! ¡No!_

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Ella estaba muerta! ¡No podía ser ella!

Entonces ¿Por qué le seguía? Ni ella misma sabia.

Aunque, tal vez sí lo sabia; Después de tantos años, aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que estuviese viva.

– ¡Riruka!

Y entonces, aquella persona doblo en una esquina aparentemente desolada a lo que Aimi no dudo en seguir. Y con aquella esperanza ferviente, observo aquella calle vacía, sin persona alguna.

Se estaba volviendo loca pero, ella juraba haberle visto.

– Tsk, seré idiota – Murmuro observando aquel lugar, en donde solo se encontraba ella.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y mordió su labio inferior. Odiaba aquel sentimiento de esperanza, ya que terminaba destrozándole por completo. Y sin temor de la soledad dejo derramar unas lagrimas, mientras que el cielo se bañaba de estrellas.

De verdad le extrañaba.

~O~

Sonrió observando aquella escena, le era divertido ¡No! Era pura comedia para ella. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia al sentir llegar a una persona a su lado, dejando ver unos colmillos en su boca.

– Sí que me diviertes, tú y la mocosa – Comento divertida mientras sus cabellos obscuros y alborotados eran movidos por el viento.

– Cállate, Okami – Murmuro entre dientes, su seño se frunció notoriamente.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta, molesta. No le agradaba para nada aquella tipa, siempre creyéndose la líder ¡Bah! Solo era otra marioneta de Mepheshito.

– Da igual lo que digas, si esa mocosa se mete en nuestro camino – Sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando nuevamente sus colmillos con gracia. – Morirá, y bien eso lo sabes –.

Se removió sus cabellos obscuros y revueltos, por el mismo viento y sigo sonriendo con malicia. Dio la vuelta, haciendo que aquella capa negra volara unos instantes en el viento para después desaparecer bajo el manto de aquella noche.

– No eres la jefa de Fukkatsu, mi querida Okami – Murmuro por lo bajo, reprimiendo un suspiro de nostalgia.

Observo por última vez el lugar donde la pelirroja seguía de rodillas y su corazón se estremeció.

~O~

Sus pasos eran grandes zancadas por aquel pasillo. Las luces titilaban dejando poco a ver en aquel lugar, que tampoco tenía mucho. Pequeños cuartos oscuros y por demás sucios.

Finalmente llego a estar enfrente de una puerta, algo desgastada por los años y varios golpes que se podían percibir a simple vista. Alzo su ceja al escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la puerta y solo suspiro hondo, cansado y sin ánimos.

Era grande, fornido y con mal carácter según muchos. La mayor parte de su cabeza se encontraba rapada y solo en el medio unos grandes cabellos en punta de color anaranjados.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro logrando abrirla sin dificultad.

Observo a sus compañeros, tres, siendo con él cuatro. Claro, por ahora.

Entro de manera tranquila, mientras que de su manga sacaba una especie de puro y este lo ponía cerca de sus dedos, que al chasquearlos se encendieron y después prosiguió a fumarlo mientras tomaba asiento.

Todos llevaban una especie de capa; El torso parecía muy similar a la antigua capa de Akatsuki, pero bajando un poco más la sección se dividía y esta era de color carmín, con una especie de nubes negras estampadas. En la parte de la espalda escrito con Kanjis de color blanco se encontraba la palabra "_Fukkatsu_" (復活; Redivivo*)

Sonrió debajo de aquella máscara negra que portaba y ocultaba desde su nariz hasta su cuelo, y tomo su coleta baja para acariciar sus cabellos marrones, mientras que sus ojos grisáceos miraban de un lado a otro, intentando mantener la cordura y serenidad.

Sentía ganas de matarlos a todos.

– Serás bruta, Sasako – Murmuro observándola sin mucho interés y con tono burlón en su voz – Tú más que nadie sabe que aunque lo intentaras, la que saldría muerta seria nada menos que tú – Finalizo cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante.

– Hayate… – Sus dientes rechinaron de furia, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños al escuchar las palabras de su compañero _arrogante_ y peliblanco le había dedicado – Sera mejor que guardes tus palabras – Se apresuro a decir entre dientes, para después intentar levantarse de su asiento, pero una mano le detuvo.

Su piel era de un tono azulado, quizás hasta verdoso. Sus cabellos eran largos, lacios y blancos, haciéndolo parecer más un zombi que un humano.

– Tsk – Con un movimiento fuerte se quito de encima la mano de aquel hombre delgado y a su parecer débil – _Maldito Souta _– Pensó con desgano mientras se mantenía en su lugar, intentando parecer indiferente a aquel incidente.

Aquellas personas no eran un equipo, eran una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier minuto podría explotar.

– Entonces… ¿Tienen noticias de Mephisto y de _Masuta_-sama? – Preguntó, separando de su boca aquel puro y soltando una pequeña cantidad de humo de cigarro, intentando esconder su ansiedad.

Y fue turno de sonreír de Hayate, mostrando una sonrisa sínica a la que sus compañeros se acostumbraron.

– Sí, Orenji – Afirmo, levantándose ágilmente de su lugar y pasando sus manos tras su nuca – Mephisto viene directo del infierno a saludarnos y a causar un poco de caos – Prosiguió sin quitar aquella sonrisa– ¿Acaso no es genial? –.

Y un silencio se presento en la habitación. Incomodo no, de ansiedad.

Habían esperado por mucho tiempo aquello.

Sasako sonrió.

– Los planes y el camino de _Masuta_-sama ya comenzaron a marchar – Dijo, mientras su emoción crecía enormemente en su interior – ¡Tanto tiempo ah pasado! – Exclamo sin contener su emoción, y una pequeña sonrisa por demás sádica comenzó a salir de gozo de sus labios cubiertos por l mascara que los cubría.

– Entonces, todos estamos de acuerdo en que la venganza se sirve fría y es dulce – Hayate hizo una pausa, intentando controlar una risa igual a la de Sasako – ¡Helado! –.

Los demás suspiraron.

Y aun así, el era un asesino clase S.

* * *

><p>U_Ú YAY<p>

Eh terminado~ Buju, me tarde un poco en escribirlo._. Pero estoy emocionada porque ya sea el 5~

Aunque bueno, es más corto que los demás (Solo está más extenso que el 1er cap, pero solo por poco) y no es por flojera xD Realmente es todo lo que hay en este capítulo ._. lo demás no se puede mesclar ya que tiene que estar conectado con su capitulo u_ú

Y aunque Litt diga no publicare primero uno y luego otro (¿

**Oh, sí; **Una noticia, el próximo capítulo será un OMAKE. No diré de que ira xD pero espero que este extenso como mi mente lo ah imaginado (Realmente no sera muy extenso, pero supongo que para un omake esta bien) De hecho espero dividirlo en 2 partes ¡Ja!

Oh si, Masuta es algo así como el japonés de Master xD LOL Y como puse una notita. Fukkatsu significa al español redivivo, que es un sinónimo de renacido (Créanlo o no sí ._., hasta Word me lo ah marcado como correcto) y realmente, sonaba mejor xD

Retomando~ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *_* y realmente los aprecio :3 créanme que al verlos me late el corazón de pollo que tengo. Soy novata y espero que este Fic si les guste y como egoísmo personal espero que me sigan aposhando como posho ._. (¿

En fin. Hasta el PRIMER OMAKE del fanfic (De hecho, será el primer maldito Omake que escriba en toda mi puta vida xD a ver cómo queda)

Gracias por leer :3!


	6. Omake 1

_Bien~Sé que me TARDE MUCHO en subir el omake ;_; mil disculpas. Últimamente no me eh sentido bien físicamente y emocionalmente -Algunos de mis amigos cercanos saben que estoy en un brake, pero me tome el tiempo para subir el OMAKE- El Omake es corto, cabe decir, pero espero que les guste ya que tiene algo de revelaciones._

_**Naruto No me pertenece, la Historia de este fic sí.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Ichiro! <em>– _Se escucho un grito retumbar entre las paredes rocas de donde se encontraba, era un terreno hostil._

_Bien, ya lo tenía claro, alejarse de Eiko eh Ichiro era una mala idea y más cuando aun no conocía muy bien los terrenos de ese país ¡Era frustrante! Barrancos, rocas, sinceramente pensaba que el nombre de aquel lugar era menos literal._

_Prefería por mucho estar en el país de las olas. Pero bueno, tenía 12 años tampoco era una experta ¡Es más! Ni si quiera tenia título oficial de ninja._

_Y entonces, algo hizo que se parara bruscamente de su búsqueda; un color carmín que salía de las rocas, era liquito y aparentemente algo espeso._

_Era sangre._

_Titubeo un poco ¿Y si era una persona? Tal vez debería ayudarle pero tampoco tenía la obligación, de hecho, estaba entrenada para asesinar ¿Por qué ayudar a una persona? Y entonces pensó; Ichiro y Eiko le ayudaron, su tío Shiro le ayudo ¿Por qué no podía ayudar a esa persona?_

_Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a mover con cuidado las rocas hasta que pudo divisar una mata de cabello negro-azulado._

_._

_._

_._

_No había sido fácil sacarle de ahí, era una ninja pero no era tan fuerte en la sección de fuerza bruta._

_Aquella era una mujer herida, hermosa para sus ojos y de piel manchada de carmín que resaltaba en su color pálido. Estaba claro que aquella chica no sobreviviría mucho tiempo ya que su respiración era débil, al igual que sus chacras._

_Si, chacras. No era idiota, aquella ninja estaba embarazada, Eiko le había enseñado algo de medicina ninja, no mucho pero si servible y por lo que sentía ella lo sabía, había gastado su chacra en proteger aquella criatura que extrañamente, le brindaba chacra ¿Cómo un feto podría dar chacra a su madre si apenas se formaba? Bueno, eso daba igual, tenía que buscar a Eiko eh Ichiro, ella le curaría y se podrían largar de aquel país tan… Horrible a sus ojos._

_Bufo de exasperación con una media sonrisa en sus labios._

_._

_._

_._

_Con aquella mujer en su espalda comenzó a caminar entre aquel lugar que le parecía espantoso. Dio un gran salto para poder observar de una mejor altura y solo suspiro observando de reojo a la persona que estaba en su espalda._

_Tendría que dar explicaciones, pero estaba segura de que entenderían. ¡Hasta Shiro lo haría! _

_Y entonces unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos, gritando su nombre y retumbando con eco entre aquel lugar. Sonrió al reconocerlas y viro para encontrarse a ellos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella._

_Sus rostros eran desconcertados._

_~O~_

_Ya habían montado su campamento en una pequeña zona con arboles (No muy extensa, ya que aun se encontraban en Iwa). Era de noche y la única luz y calor era de la fogata que brillaba en su máximo resplandor._

_Ichiro dirigió su rostro a la joven que dormía sobre una frazada. A simple vista no parecía respirar, puesto que lo hacía débilmente._

_Eiko ya había curado sus heridas, que eran de gravedad pero ahora estaban a la espera de ver su recuperación, ya que en cualquier momento podría morir._

_Viro su rostro y miro a Eiko, que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, callada y tranquila. _

_Aimi se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba el silencio ¡Nunca le gusto! Solo traía cosas malas._

_Suspiro al leerle el rostro a Aimi, pero en parte era cierto. A ella tampoco le gustaban aquellos silencios._

– _En un momento más le tomare la fiebre de nuevo – Comento tranquila mientras se levantaba del lugar y estiraba sus brazos._

– _Tú… ¿Tú crees que muera, Eiko? – Pregunto, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y dejando que sus largos cabellos rojos cayeran._

– _Realmente no lo sé – Murmuro mientras se acercaba a ella; quien a pesar de todo tenía un rostro de tranquilidad. Sonrió sin saber la razón y después su sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro – Y si eso pasara, no tendría que preocuparnos o atormentarnos –._

_Y de nuevo aquel silencio se apodero del lugar._

_Eiko se sentó a su lado, para poder observarla más de cerca. Aquella mujer era un caso muy extraño._

_._

_._

_._

_Sus manos pasaron por su rostro, quitando el flequillo azulado de su frente y poniendo la compresa fría en esta. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre._

_La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre las tiendas de acampar, filtrándose un poco de gotas y frio. Aimi cerró sus ojos y solo se dejo acoger por el calor que Ichiro le brindaba con sus brazos. Seguía el silencio entre ellos, pero ahora no se encontraba con temor, si no de nervios. _

_Nervios de perder una vida, la primera vida que en toda su existencia desearon ayudar sin fines egoístas._

_Un trueno resonó a la distancia para después que aquel cielo lloviendo fuese iluminado por un relámpago en este._

_Eiko se mordió el labio inferior y resoplo su propio cabello._

_Y entonces un sonido les saco de sus pensamientos_

– _Naru… _

_Era un solo murmullo, intento de hablarle a alguien quizás, pero ahí estaba, dando señales de que resistía y que probablemente ella misma supiera de aquello que estaba en su interior._

_Eiko la observo por un segundo y pudo escuchar como quería repetirlo, más débil y casi sin éxito._

_¿A quién estaba llamando?_

– _Me suena un buen nombre – Dijo él, con media sonrisa en su rostro – Me gusta – Hizo una pausa, analizando los rostros de sus compañeras y más que nada, familia – Podríamos llamarle así –._

_Y Aimi sonrió a toda plenitud con aquellas palabras._

_Eiko les miro sin entender ¿Acaso esa mujer se había convertido en una mascota? Aparentemente aquellos dos tenían problemas mentales. _

_Pero quizás ella tuviera más por sentir una conexión con aquella mujer. De hecho de dejaba de pensar que el que Aimi le encontrara, fuera pura cosa del destino._

_Sí, Eiko Hitoame creía en el destino._

_Paso un mechón violeta detrás de su oreja y miro a ambos fijamente, intentando mantener la calma. _

– _Quiero saber qué es lo que están tramando – Soltó sin más, sin dejar de mirarlos._

_A ambos les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda._

– _Bueno… Realmente, Ichiro y yo pensamos que… – Pero sus palabras fueron calladas al ver como Eiko frunció el entrecejo – Pff ¡Ya, vale! Nadie le ah buscado, si quiera compañeros o aldea – Empuño sus manos, poniéndose de rodillas para ver a Eiko más de frente – No tiene a nadie, como… –._

– _Como nosotros – Dijo determinado, sin titubeos._

_Negó con la cabeza baja, sonriendo irónicamente y después se viro a verlos._

– _Entonces ¿Ustedes creen que es una mascota? – Comento afirmando aquel pensamiento, frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo y señalándola – Por más que no tenga a nadie, no podemos llevarla a donde nosotros, sería una carga en su estado actual –._

_Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos, que no fue tardado en disolver la Uzumaki._

– _Podemos llegar al punto de encuentro con Shiro y asentarnos ahí durante un tiempo mientras…– Pero antes de terminar su frase, fue interrumpida._

– _¿Y cambiar el estilo de vida que llevamos? Aimi, somos __mercenarios__ y tú más que nada sabes que está muy fuera de la realidad de lo que en verdad somos –._

– _¿Eso es lo que dirás? ¡Joder, Eiko! – Su tono de voz aumento, al igual que su molestia – Tú más que nadie aquí cree en el destino ¿Por qué no quieres creer esta vez? – Intento calmarse, reprimiéndose a si misma por levantarle la voz a Eiko – En alguna ocasión… nosotros estuvimos igual, y si bien nuestra vida no es perfecta… ¡Vivimos, Eiko! –._

_Ichiro suspiro y sonrió observando la determinación de Aimi. Aunque no se viera muy amenudeo, Aimi era más madura de lo que parecía. Volteo a ver a Eiko que parecía meditar aquellas palabras y su sonrisa creció más._

– _Naru, no suena tan mal – Susurro, virando su rostro sonrojada y bajándolo – Me eh vuelto blanda con ustedes ¡Tsk! –._

_Y ambos solo atinaron a sonreír._

– _Pero… Suena mejor Naru Matsuda ¿A que sí? – Comento sacándoles una sonrisa, Eiko bufo._

_No la dejarían sola, ellos alguna vez estuvieron igual. Y por eso, para ellos el destino existía._

_Pero… ¿Aquel nombre, de quien seria? Porque de algo estaban seguros, ese no era su nombre._

_~O~_

_2 semanas después_

_Aquel lugar se suponía donde se encontrarían con Shiro, aquella persona que más que tío, comenzó a ser un padre para ella. _

_Sonrió al sentir la brisa fresca del viento golpear su rostro y revolver sus cabellos rojizos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se quedaban así, tanto tiempo en un lugar. Eso le gustaba. Si bien amaba ser ninja, también le encantaba disfrutar su vida._

_Realmente, parecían una pequeña familia. Ella tendiendo las prendas recién lavadas en el tendedero, Eiko haciendo el intento de cocinar algo comestible e Ichiro acomodando los utensilios ninja. Bueno, quizás no una familia común, pero ya se asemejaba mucho a una._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña, algo vieja y abandonada, pero ahí verían a Shiro, además, un techo donde dormir era demasiado pedir en sus circunstancias. Tarareaba una melodiosa canción, al ritmo de sus pasos y movimiento de su cabello cabe decir y paso por una de las habitaciones. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta por cualquier circunstancia y cuando estaba a punto de pasar de largo, se detuvo sorprendida._

_En el fondo de la habitación, más específicamente en el futon que se encontraba en esta, aquella mujer de piel blanca y cabellos azulados se encontraba sentada en este, con mirada fija a la nada y sin brillo en su mirar._

_Sus ojos estaban sin brillo, a pesar de ser aperlados en estos se mostraba la presente oscuridad; Desconcertada y abatida._

_Ella solo sonrió y dejo que el canasto callera al suelo._

– _¡Eiko, Ichiro!_

* * *

><p>Y Fin del Omake ~ Bien, sé que es poco, pero realmente me ah gustado como ah quedado y si bien no eh aclarado mucho al menos ya está resuelto aquel encuentro del destino que aquel equipo eligió!<p>

Espero que tu duda se haya disipado **JhungYuki, **Me alegro tener una nueva lectora.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, gracias por sus Reviews, me animan cada vez más a seguir escribiendo 3

Por cierto, si surgen dudas de el por qué Shiro etc. eso se resolverá más adelante ya que a mi parecer es un personaje importante en la trama (Creo que la mayoría lo son, joder) Así que espero que este pequeño omake les haya gustado y espero volver tiempo después con el segundo.

Yay~ Ahora si ya saben porque cojones la llaman Naru xD De hecho no era tan difícil de averiguar ¿Me equivoco?

Ahora hasta el próximo capítulo~ ¡**Encuentro**!


	7. Encuentro

Mi llegar con el capitulo 7; Recién sacado del word mwahahahaha e.e

Aquí en todo el capitulo hay ciertos huecos que se llenaran en los siguientes u_u lo prometo... xD

Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten; Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a ustedes (Todos son para ustedes, pero este sera doblemente (?))

**Naruto no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_El viento movía las hojas de los arboles que le daban la sombra y una brisa fresca. Sus ojos yacían entrecerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento y como aquellos finos dedos se enterraban en su melena rubia, acariciándole. _

_Sonrió, sabía que por más que quisiese dormir no podría. No podría dormir con ella cerca porque necesitaba mirarla. Realmente le había pegado duro aquello que sentía por ella y en ocasiones esto ocasionaba rugidos molestos por parte de Kurama, pero realmente no le importaba._

_Levanto su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrisa cálida de Hinata, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y al igual que él tendida en el pasto._

_Una pequeña brisa revolvió sus cabellos y rio un poco._

– _Creí que dormirías – Miro como una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro y se acerco un poco más a este. _

_Siempre había pensado que Naruto era apuesto, pero realmente con cada sonrisa que él le dedicaba rebasaba sus pensamientos._

_Él solo negó con su cabeza, observando como Hinata posaba su rostro encima del suyo, a unos centímetros. Se impulso con sus brazos para acortar la distancia._

_Sintió su aliento combinarse con el suyo, logrando que un sonrojo apareciese por sus mejillas, lo que le hizo sonreír aun más al notar que ella también se había sonrojado, y junto sus labios suavemente mientras una mano pasaba a acariciar su rostro, apegándose más a sus labios y pronto estos comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Un beso con los sentimientos que los embriagaba._

_Se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire y se sonrieron. Ella le planto otro beso, rápido, pero aun así lo era todo para ambos en ese momento._

– _Creo que comenzare a fingir que duermo más a menudo – Comento, mientras se sentaba sobre pasto sin quitar su sonrisa, ella le imito._

– _T-tonto – Murmuro apenada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_End Flashback_

Observo con detenimiento como mordía su labio inferior y apuñaba sus pequeñas manos, nerviosa. Hinata estaba nerviosa y le entendía. En esos momentos ambos se encontraban en una habitación del complejo Hyuga, esperando.

En el lugar por lo menos se encontraban 3 guardias, observándoles fijamente. Tenía que admitirlo, daban escalofríos.

Poso su mano en el hombro de ella, intentando tranquilizarla, pero ni él se encontraba tranquilo. Tenía miedo, pero la razón de esto era que Hiashi se apareciera y que sus deseos asesinos despertaran en él.

Ella asintió, bajando el rostro con un leve rubor.

Estaba nerviosa; Se suponía que aquella era su familia, del clan al que alguna vez perteneció y que no recordaba.

Pensaba que si en algún lugar pudiese tener familia, cuando les encontrara aquel lugar seria cálido, pero todo le parecía tan insípido. Pero, aun así también sus nervios se dirigían hacia _él_.

_Tonta_, pensó para sí.

Unos pasos sacaron a ambos de sus pensamientos y miraron al frente.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hinata se encontraba en un abrazo doble por aquellas personas; Neji y Hanabi.

Se sintió sorprendida, realmente no lo esperaba pero de igual manera, una emoción de felicidad recorrió por su cuerpo. Realmente tenía familia en _aquel_ lugar.

Y con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de titubeo, respondió el abrazo a ambas personas que, se estremecieron al sentir los finos brazos de ella rodearles, abrazándoles.

De sus ojos brotaban algunas lágrimas, al igual que unos pequeños gritos ahogados salían de su garganta. Ella lloraba de felicidad ¡Su hermana estaba con ella! Aquella persona que tanto admiro y que había cuidado de ella, se encontraba ahí, junto con ella ¿Cómo no estar feliz? ¡Seria idiota quien no lo estuviese en una situación!

Hinata estaba con ella de nuevo, _viva_.

Realmente, cuando Naruto se lo dijo no pudo creerle, realmente se negó a verle durante varias veces. Para ella era algo irreal ¿No habían pasado demaciados años? En su mente, quizás era una jugarreta. Claro, eso quedo descartado cuando accedió a escucharlo.

Y, dentro de ella aquella amargura comenzó a desaparecer hasta formarse una sonrisa. Pero claro, aquello no podía ser perfecto, _ellos _tuvieron que intervenir para que no le viera, pero claro ¡No podían detenerla! Ella ahora era la Líder del Clan Hyuga.

Él les observo con una sonrisa nostálgica. Realmente era una de las pocas veces en las que podía ver a Neji así.

Hinata estaba feliz.

Y realmente esperaba que el cariño de Neji y Hanabi fuera bálsamo para la probablemente herida que, probablemente, la mayor parte del Clan Hyuga le hiciera.

Su entrecejo se frunció al pensar en esto. Aun guardaba rencor.

.

.

.

Un carraspeo se escucho a sus espaldas, y ambos soltaron del abrazo a la Hyuga, girando sus rostros para observar a aquella persona, que miraba aquella escena sin expresión alguna.

Naruto empuño sus manos y apretó su mandíbula, conteniéndose al mirarle.

Y aquel gesto de odio puro hacia el Hyuga, se convirtió en una sonrisa alterana dirigida especialmente a Hiashi.

Hanabi entrelazo su mano con la de Hinata, quien le miro confundida a lo que ella le dio una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Neji se separo de ambas, colocándose enfrente de ambas y dirigiéndole una mirada a Naruto. El siguió sonriendo de aquella manera.

Observo a aquel hombre, algo mayor para su parecer. Sus ojos, podía distinguir que eran iguales a los de aquellas dos personas, a los de los guardias de aquella habitación y a los suyos. Pero, aquellos ojos le hacían sentir triste.

Y por un segundo ambas miradas se colaron, dejando un nudo en su garganta. Raramente tenía ganas de llorar pero ignoro ese sentimiento.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

– Hokage-sama – Murmuro con tono de arrogancia, mientras sus ojos pasaban por los rostros de los presentes – Tenía entendido que había dejado en claro este asunto – Finalizo, observando con detenimiento el rostro de _su hija_, realmente se parecía a la madre de esta.

Realmente sabia que aquella muestra de "_respeto"_ hacia él era una fachada.

– Con usted, sí, pero debo recordarle que la Lider del Clan Hyuga es nada menos que Hanabi-sama – Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indignación – Sí Hanabi-_sama_ desea saber algo con respecto a su Clan, tiene todo el derecho a saberlo y exigirlo – Argumento sin titubeos, regalándole una mirada desafiante a Hiashi.

– Ella no tiene nada que ver con el Clan – Su serenidad parecía estarce quebrando, pronto su seño se frunció levemente y sus manos se empuñaron alrededor del bastón que le sostenía.

– Y realmente me alegra que sea así, Hiashi-_sama_ – Siseo de manera abrupta, aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Y aquellas palabras pasaron sobre ella, gravándose cada una de sus letras.

¿Cómo era que ella no tenía nada que ver con aquel clan? ¿No le habían dicho que su familia pertenecía a este?

Una leve punzada atravesó su pecho y cuando tomo el suficiente aire para replicar, un pequeño apretón en el agarre que sostenía con aquella joven callo.

Algo en su interior le dijo que esperara.

– De igual manera, Hanabi y Neji son su familia, _al igual que yo_ – Esto último lo dejo para sí en su mente.

Se sentía expectante de aquello, pero realmente no podía hacer nada más.

Miro de reojo a su prima y una felicidad lleno su pecho, no podía creerlo.

Pero aun quedaba aquella parte que Naruto había mencionado, aquella sospecha que comenzó 5 años antes de todo aquello realmente comenzaba a tomar más fuerza ahora, con todas aquellas actitudes de parte de los _Altos mandos _demostraban y, ciertamente era algo de qué preocuparse ya que, si bien existía paz entre las naciones ninja, aquello podía desatar un golpe de estado.

Coloco una mano en su pecho, raramente sentía el ambiente tenso y ella se sentía aprisionada, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo de no saber nada.

– Y sí lo que a usted le preocupa, Hiashi-_sama_, es que Hinata esté aquí, tranquilo – Él sonrió con altivez, sintiendo la victoria por aquel gesto molesto del Hyuga mayor – No estará en su dichosa casa Hyuga – Hanabi respingo ante este comentario y mordió su labio inferior – Más sin embargo, Hanabi-sama como su hermana y Neji como protector y _hermano_ tienen total derecho a verle – Hizo una breve pausa – Si esto no es acatado, el clan estaría desacatando reglas, Hiashi-_sama_ –.

_¿Hermano y… Hermana?_

~O~

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y débilmente unas pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse en el manto anaranjado que pronosticaba no durar mucho en el hermoso cielo sobre Konoha, pronto la noche llegaría.

Ambos se encontraban caminando a pasos lentos por las calles, en silencio. Ella estaba a unos pasos atrás de Naruto, observándolo detenidamente mientras seguían su camino. Se sentía frustrada, de nueva cuenta no se había podido defender sola, él la volvió a salvar y eso la dejo sorprendida, y algo decepcionada de sí misma.

Se sentía una tonta, una gran tonta.

Mordió su labio inferior, demostrando su confusión y nerviosismo ¿Tenía que darle las gracias, verdad?

Odiaba sentirse así, _confundida._

_._

_._

_._

Cerro sus ojos, intentando mantener la calma, vale, si se había sobrepasado un poco pero aquella situación se había salido de control ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¡Él tenía ese temperamento! Que, para su buena o mala suerte había heredado de su Madre.

Paso su mano por su cabeza, en un gesto algo desesperado por despejarse. Rogaba a los cielos que su hijo no fuese tan _cabeza hueca_ como él.

Un jalón en su chaleco ninja le saco de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose precipitadamente al igual que _ella_.

Viro su rostro y se encontró con el suyo; Cabizbaja, nerviosa, sonrojada y halando su chaleco. Sonrió débilmente y paso su mano directamente a su mejilla, acariciándola y levantando su mirada.

Ella le miro por unos segundos antes de esquivar sus ojos; Cada vez que veía sus ojos se sentía rara, no sabía lo que le pasaba y, eso le frustraba.

– Y-yo… – Titubeo un poco, aun apartando su mirada de él – Yo… Yo lo siento – Susurro, bajando un poco su mirada.

La miro confuso ¿Por qué ella se disculpaba?

Apretó un poco más el agarre del chaleco, intentando contener aquellas lagrimas que se estancaron momentos atrás. Ella era fuerte, entonces ¿Por qué flanqueaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él?

_Flashback_

– _Ella dejo de ser mi hija desde el momento en que… –._

_Pero fue interrumpido, por un puño que le golpeo directamente en el estomago, logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo._

_Hanabi apretó un poco más la mano de su hermana, alejando su vista de su padre._

_Ella solo miraba a ambos asombrada ¿Acaso había dicho hija? ¿Él era su padre?_

_Reprimió unas lagrimas, que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y observo el semblante de Naruto. Furioso; Apretando sus puños y mandíbulas. _

_Los tres guardias que se encontraban en la habitación se acercaron con rapidez, casi con intención de atacar al Hokage, pero este los fulmino con la mirada, para después observar a Hiashi, quien con una indicación hizo que se alejaran de ambos._

_Se levanto con dificultad, apoyándose de su bastón e intentando recuperar el aire._

– _Ella dejo de ser su hija en el momento que le trato como si fuese inferior – Siseo, con furia impregnada en su tono de voz – Y si, usted o alguna otra persona intentan dañarla, tenga por seguro que estará bajo tierra –._

_End Flashback_

– Lo siento porque… de nuevo usted me defendió y le metí en problemas – Concluyo, mientras que lo inevitable sucedió para ella. Aquellas lágrimas que había estado deseando reprimir desde aquel momento salieron en silencio de sus ojos.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho, como si en este se formara un agujero solo de verle de esa manera, porque ella no sabía la razón de sus acciones, quizás sobre un lazo que los unía, más no de la manera que era en verdad y eso le dañaba como una kunai en el pecho. Además ¿No era él quien tendría que disculparse? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Y en un intento por disculparse, solo calló y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, rodeándole con sus brazos completamente y acomodándola en su pecho ¿Cómo aquella criatura podía ser tan hermosa? ¿No se daba cuenta que todos sus males eran culpa de él y no viceversa?

La respuesta era simple, a pesar que no lo recordara, ella era Hinata y, aunque no estuviese seguro del todo sabia que ella sentía algo por él, quizás algo pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo ¡Sentía algo por él! Y ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque así actuaba la vieja Hinata.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando él le abrazo ¿Debería estar molesto, no? Pudo sentir el calor de su pecho y la respiración acompasada de él. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tranquila pero también algo ansiosa.

Coloco sus brazos en su pecho, apretando el chaleco ninja de él. Realmente se sentía bien estar así, y lejos de molestarle le agradaba.

– Nada de eso es cierto ¿sí? – Murmuro mientras la estrechaba más contra sí – Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, en cambio yo sí – Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Hinata.

Levanto su rostro con cuidado y se separo un poco de él para poder mirarle desconcertada ¿De qué tenía que disculparse él?

Y sus miradas se entrelazaron como aquel día.

Un poderoso sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Hinata, al mismo tiempo que muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente acerca de él. ¿Cómo era que aquellos ojos tenían tanto poder sobre ella y, no le molestaba en absoluto?

Sintió sus nervios dispararse a los cielos, solo con aquella mirada aperlada y en su garganta se formo un nudo en el momento que su vista se centro en sus labios entre abiertos y, tal como en muchas ocasiones en las que logro reprimirse a sí mismo, unas enormes ganas de besarla entraron en él y, para su _desgracia _no sabía si en ese momento tenía el control suficiente para separarse.

Reprimió un rugido de su interior, aparentemente no lo tenía.

Poso su mano con suavidad en su mejilla, levantando así su rostro para poder apreciarla.

En sus ojos buscaba algún signo de repulsión hacia él, algo que le hiciera apartarse, pero no había nada de eso.

Ella se sentía extraña, una cálida sensación se esparció por su pecho al mismo tiempo que sintió vértigo y un hormigueo en su abdomen. Le miro una vez más a sus ojos azules algo confundida por las acciones que él realizaba.

Una sonrisa cálida apareció en su rostro y ambas narices chocaron en un simple rose.

.

.

.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –.

Aquel chillido resonó por los oídos de ambos, en especial los de él. Chasqueo la lengua y se separo un poco de Hinata, para poder virar su rostro y encontrarse con tres más pequeños, pasaron unos segundos y después les sonrió.

Hinata termino por separarse, bajando su rostro por demás sonrojado y mordiendo su labio inferior, observando de reojo a los pequeños.

Aquellos tres niños no tenían más de 8 o 9 años; Una niña de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros de color verde, con unos ojos violetas brillantes de mirada tierna combinada con ilusión. El otro niño miraba con emoción al Hokage, admiración quizás; Era algo bajito de estatura con sus ojos negros y su cabello marrón y el ultimo, el más alto de los tres, miraba hacia un lado, quizás intentando aparentar una actitud indiferente; Aquella actitud le recordó mucho a Sasuke, al igual que el hecho de que sus cabellos fuesen negros al igual que sus ojos.

La pequeña inmediatamente al sentir la mirada de ambos mayores se sonrojo e hizo una reverencia, a lo que sus compañeros imitaron casi de manera automática para después levantarse sonriendo.

– ¡Yo se los dije! – Exclamo con emoción, mientras que señalaba a ambos adultos y observaba a sus compañeros – ¡Les dije que él Hokage-sama estaba en una _cita_! –.

Ambos escucharon atentamente sus palabras, hasta que llegaron a comprenderlas y, como reflejo, sus rostros se sonrojaron.

Ella solo viro la mirada, aun con un gran sonrojo en todo su rostro; ¿Por qué aquellos niños pensaban aquello? Pero, realmente aquella idea no le molestaba y eso le avergonzaba mentalmente.

_Era una tonta._

~O~

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –.

Aquel _pequeño_ grito retumbo por sus oídos, y tan rápido como sus manos pudieron moverse se dirigieron a su boca, tapándola completamente para ahogar ese grito, más bien chillido de la pequeña pelinegra.

Sus ojos rojos se cerraron en señal de desesperación, en ocasiones los gemelos Uchihas sacaban una actitud similar a la de Uchiha-san, la matriarca Uchiha.

Ryuuji suspiro para después apartar la mano de la boca de su hermana, y pudo observar como en su rostro se formaba una siniestra sonrisa; ¿Estaba bien que ellos se hubieran involucrado?

– ¡Rin! ¿Lo viste? ¡¿Viste eso? – Pregunto emocionada, mientras que con su dedo índice señalaba aquella escena, Rin le miro confundido.

– No creo que eso funcione – Respondió observando de reojo la escena que aun no entendía muy bien ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar ahí?

No entendía a su _amiga_, tampoco la explicación del _amor _que _Kyosuke _le había dado.

Tampoco es como si un niño de ocho años supiera todo sobre el amor; Pero su madre se lo había dicho y sobre su significado, además de que desde que él pregunto por su _padre _y como ambos se habían enamorado, lo entendió.

Pero solo un poco, aun no entendía porque para eso tenían que "_Compartir saliva"._

– ¡Claro que funciona, tonto! – Chillo, sin quitar los ojos de los adultos que se encontraban a varios metros de ellos, _entablando_ conversación con otros niños – ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando una hermosa mujer _besa_ a un señor es amor? – Pregunto intrigada, pronto Rin movió su cabeza en señal negativa – ¡¿Eh? –.

– Mamá te ah leído demasiadas historias de bebes – Dijo por lo bajo el pequeño Uchiha.

Rin tomo sus cabellos azulados y tiro de ellos en señal de desesperación ¡Y el que pensaba que Naruto-san fuera su papá iba a ser más sencillo! ¡Aquello era terriblemente difícil!

Había escuchado pocas cosas de lo que Arreichi y Kyosuke decían, pero nunca las había comprendido; Aquellas historias donde el gran Ninja salva a la chica más hermosa y por asares terminan juntos, se enfocaba más en los relatos de las peleas.

– ¡Con que aquí estaban! – Una voz por detrás los alerto, y, como si se tratara de un espectro giraron su cabeza lentamente y observaron unos ojos jades llenos de furia – ¡Llevo horas buscándolos! ¡Tsk! – Exclamo enfadada, mientras levantaba su puño y sus cabellos rojos se movían a la par – Parezco una maldita niñera ¡Maldición! –.

Rin palideció en un segundo, sabia como su tía se enfadaba y era peligroso.

Aimi paso sus ojos de los _mocosos _que estaban ahí para observar a donde anteriormente, ellos lo hacían y se sorprendió un poco para después dirigir su mirada a Rin; Quien en sus ojos azules tenía un brillo; Culpabilidad y _emoción_. Estaba planeando algo.

No tardo mucho en procesar la información para saber de qué se trataba el plan de aquel pequeño remolino. Tenía dos opciones cruzando por su mente; La primera, era que tal vez, solo tal vez él se ubise dado cuenta de la verdad, de que el Hokage era nada más y nada menos que su Padre.

Pero pronto desecho esa idea por una razón; Rin era un completo despistado, así que sería básicamente imposible.

Entonces pasó a la segunda razón, y realmente no sabía si esta beneficiaba o perjudicara a su _querido primo._

Una media sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro.

No tenia malas intenciones, solo quería divertirse con el pequeño plan de su s_obrino_ (En el que, aparentemente ya había involucrado a los gemelos Uchiha y al Hijo de Kurenai)

– Nee, Rin ¿Crees que les pueda ayudar con su plan? –.

~O~

_3 días después_

Su respiración era normal; Inhalaba y exhalaba, tal como Tsunade le había pedido para monitorear su respiración. Estaba en el Hospital de Konoha en su revisión, lo cual ya parecía de lo más normal.

No le preocupaba estar ahí, ya sabía que todas esas revisiones eran por su bien pero, le preocupaba Rin. La última vez que estuvo con él había sido cuando ella e Ichiro lo habían hido a dejar en la academia hace unas horas ¡Vale! No era mucho tiempo, pero de igual manera le angustiaba ¿A qué madre no?

Tsunade observo como ella mordía su labio inferior y sonrió adivinando los pensamientos de la chica; Ella nunca fue madre realmente, pero si llego a tomarle un cariño especial a Sakura y Naruto, a tal grado de tenerles un cariño y aprecio como si estos fueran sus hijos.

Y era obvio que la Hyuga estaba preocupada.

– Tranquilizate – Murmuro Tsunade alejando el estetoscopio de su pecho – Él mocoso está bien – Termino con un tono de burla.

Ella se sorprendió, aparentemente las personas cercanas a ella en el pasado le conocían más que bien, a tal punto de saber sus pensamientos. No le molestaba, es más, le alegraba porque eso detonaba el lazo que tenían con ella y le hacía sentir dichosa.

Observo a Tsunade dejar el estetoscopio en una mesita para después tomar unas hojas y escribir en ellas. Bajo su rostro y este inmediatamente tomo un ligero sonrojo cuando recordó aquella platica con Eiko. Un ligero temblor apareció en su cuerpo, quizás Eiko tenía razón.

– Ts-Tsunade-sama – Susurro débilmente aun con su cabeza gacha y aquel _recuerdo_ la embriago nuevamente – Yo… Yo creo que recupere un recuerdo –.

~O~

Observo para ambos lados con cuidado, intentando que nadie de aquel lugar le reconociera. Se sentía ansiosa, emocionada y miles de preguntas pasaban por su mente, todas dirigidas hacia él pequeño que ella ansiaba conocer; ¿Cómo sería? ¿Se parecería a su Hermana o a Naruto? ¿Sería tan cabezota como su padre? Pero daba igual, como fuera querría a ese niño demasiado (Aunque fuese una réplica de, para su opinión, bruto de él Hokage)

Y ¿Por qué? Era su sobrino, hijo de su hermana y a pesar de que para ella el rubio era _exasperante_ le había tomado mucho aprecio y cariño. Además, que aquella pequeña era una razón por la que ella sonreía nuevamente.

Sí, ella en esos momentos tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una de las que hacía mucho no mostraba.

Los niños comenzaban a salir por las puertas de la academia; Algunos gritando, otros saltando o simplemente _serios_ y esto último le pareció extraño ¿Cómo unos niños podían ser amargados?

Desecho sus pensamientos cuando vio salir a Iruka, rápidamente logro interceptarlo.

– ¡Iruka-sensei! – Exclamo al estar unos pasos cerca de él y elevo su mirada para poder ver a su antiguo sensei, este mostraba un rostro de sorpresa.

– ¿Ha-Hanabi-sama? – Observo la sonrisa de su antigua alumna, esa que hacía mucho no veía en ella – ¿No sé supone que deberías estar en el complejo Hyuga? – Pregunto puesto que era raro ver a la Líder del clan Hyuga en la aldea y aun más en la academia ninja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar su enorme sonrisa de su rostro

– Quiero verlo, Iruka-sensei – Comento directa mientras su mirada bajaba, él le observo con confusión por unos segundos – Quiero ver a Rin –.

Y entonces comprendió que la presencia de la Lider Hyuga en aquel lugar no era coincidencia, quería conocer al niño que había causado impacto con su llegada; Quería conocer a su sobrino.

Sonrió, no era para menos. Señalo una parte del patio, donde se podía apreciar que el pequeño saltaba junto con otros niños, ella le observo.

¡Era tan pequeño y tan lindo! Desde donde se encontraba se podía ver sus cabellos negro-azulados y alborotados, una felicidad le embriago. Se detuvo a observar con un poco más de detalle y se pudo dar cuenta que sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de él Hokage, pero también se distinguían que eran más finos.

No dudaba en cuanto el comenzara a crecer seria apuesto.

.

.

.

Escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros hablándole mientras caminaban rumbo a la Torre Hokage con pasos lentos; Acababan de volver de una simple pero larga misión. Pero precisamente solo escuchaba voces, no se molestaba en entender lo que ellos decían en esos momentos, estaba cansado y sí, desde hacia tiempo que era mucho más despistado de lo que era.

Él ya no era un niño, hacia mucho que había dejado de serlo pero aun así le sorprendía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser al sumergirse pensando únicamente en una cosa.

Hanabi Hyuga; La Líder del Clan Hyuga.

– ¡Konohamaru! ¿Si quiera me estas escuchando? – Aquella voz con un toque de molestia le saco de sus pensamientos para ver el rostro enfadado de su amiga y compañera.

Pero tampoco era el único que había cambiado con el paso de los años; Moegui había dejado de ser una niña y ya estaba en paso de convertirse en una mujer. Su inusual rubor en sus mejillas había desaparecido de estas, dejando ver una piel tersa, y, ahora su cabello lo dejaba en una larga coleta alta.

Mientras que Udon, al igual que sus compañeros dejo el aspecto infantil pero guardando el mismo tipo de peinado y gafas.

– Esto, sí te escuche lo que pasa es – Su nerviosismo crecía, ya que él carácter de Moegui al paso del tiempo se había transformado a uno parecido al de Sakura, al igual que su fuerza. Sudo frio al recordar sus _pequeños golpes_.

Ambos dieron un hondo suspiro, adivinando en lo que probablemente su compañero pensaba.

Moegui lo miro preocupada mientras continuaban caminando; Sabia bien que, aunque intentara ocultarlo _aquello_ le afectaba de sobremanera y, de cierto modo al paso de esos seis años comenzó a guardarle algo de rencor a su antigua compañera Hanabi.

Pero también sabía que Konohamaru no era el único que sufría en silencio.

Observo como Udon paró en seco e hizo caso omiso esta vez ella a los comentarios de Konohamaru. Observo el rostro de su compañero de anteojos; Con sorpresa y confusión.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde él lo hacía. Su rostro reflejo exactamente lo mismo.

Se encontraban pasando enfrente de la academia ninja y, en el patio de esta estaba nada más y nada menos que Hanabi Hyuga, sonriendo.

– ¿Ha-Hanabi? – Murmuro aun con sorpresa, trayendo con si la atención de Konohamaru.

La observo durante unos segundos, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, quedando clavado al suelo y admirando _aquella _sonrisa que no veía en ella hacía mucho tiempo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, queriendo gritarle para que virara y le sonriera como en el pasado pero se detuvo.

¿Qué había logrado que ella sonriera una vez más así?

Pronto desecho todo pensamiento y solo dejo uno; Ella sonreía.

Comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia donde ella, aun sin dejar de mirarla e ignorando las palabras de sus amigos.

Tenía que estar cerca de ella y averiguar la razón de su felicidad; porque fuese lo que fuese quería que siguiese así.

– ¡Hanabi! –.

.

.

.

Escucho aquella voz que le era tan familiar y su piel se erizo por el nerviosismo cuando pudo distinguir que se dirigía a ella, cada vez aumentando más el paso.

– Konohamaru… – Murmuro conteniendo un suspiro de sus labios cuando él ya se encontraba a centímetros de ella.

Dejo que sus miradas chocaran para saber si aquello era un sueño, ilusión o algo que le terminara por volver loco.

Observo un leve rubor en sus mejillas; Hacia mucho tiempo que lo la veía así y sonrió para sus adentros ¿Acaso la capa de hielo que se había formado en el corazón de ella estaba derritiéndose? Y si era así ¿Por qué motivo?

No era porque no estuviese feliz ¡Estaba volviendo a ser la misma Hanabi! Pero una punzada de celos lo embriago ¿Por qué él no había podido lograr eso durante aquellos años tan _infelices_?

– ¡Eso es mentira Ryuji-Teme! – Chillo una voz a lo lejos, con un toque de molestia eh infantilismo en su voz – ¡Yo me convertiré en Hokage 'ttebano! –.

Giro su rostro al escuchar aquella voz _chillona _tan familiar, al igual que sus palabras y, al verle, quedo sin aliento.

– _Naruto _–.

¿Qué había cambiado cuando él había estado fuera? Muchas cosas.

~O~

De nueva cuenta el ambiente se encontraba tenso en la oficina del Hokage; En silencio.

Medito las palabras de la persona que tenía enfrente de él, buscándole una respuesta lógica, una razón ¡No, razones no! ¡Aquello no tenia lógica! ¡Todo era una completa mierda!

Puso sus manos en sus cabellos rubios y tiro de ellos en señal de desesperación.

Ahora sus deseos de matar estaban más fuertes que nunca.

– Neji… Dime que es una broma, por favor – Dijo rompiendo el silencio, con voz llena de suplica hacia el castaño. Realmente quería que fuera una broma, pero el castaño no respondía, seguía observándolo fijamente.

_Pero siempre el silencio otorga._

Sus manos se volvieron puños y se levanto de golpe del asiento.

– ¡Los matare, Neji! – Exclamo sin ganas de esconder el odio y furia en su voz.

Y antes de que él pasara de Neji, él tomo su brazo y lo retuvo intentando parecer sereno.

– Créeme, yo también – Siseo entre dientes mientras seguía observando fijamente hacia ningún lugar – Pero eso solo traería más problemas –.

– ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me quedo de nuevo con los brazos cruzados como cuando ellos quisieron hacer lo que sus alteranas cabezas quisieron? – Pregunto con furia claramente impregnada en su voz, más no levanto él tono ya que Neji era de los pocos Hyugas involucrados.

Él castaño negó con la cabeza, soltando el agarre que impedía moverse al rubio.

Apretó sus mandíbulas en señal de frustración y un pequeño rugido salió de su garganta. Comprendió él silencio de Neji por "Esperar el momento adecuado" y frunció su seño molesto.

Pero lo que más le molestaba es que, quizás tenía razón; También tenía que actuar como Hokage y no debía ser egoísta.

Suspiro frustrado mientras un fuerte golpe resonó en la habitación, nuevamente había dejado un hueco en la pared. Pasó del lado de Neji y salió a toda prisa; Necesitaba distraerse.

Y, sobre todo alejar el pensamiento de matar lentamente a Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

¡Yay! Me siento feliz por haber terminado el capitulo 7, es un orgasmo de felicidad doble (¿?

Ok no, e.e

Me siento emocionada por sus reviews 3 me alegro que les haya gustado el Omake _ realmente me esforcé en el, ya que, como dije antes, ES EL PRIMER OMAKE QUE ESCRIBI D8! Agyhsja

Ah, sí, por si quedaron dudas "Kyosuke" es el hijo de Kurenai~ No deje muy en clara su descripción física así que se las diré simple; Si alguna vez vieron la imagen donde esta asuma de joven, es idéntico a él a excepción de sus ojos que son iguales a los de Kurenai.

Bueno, no los entretengo tanto~

Realmente aprecio su apoyo, y les agradezco sus reviews

Así que, si te gusto o no el capitulo, igual deja un Review o mi hermano tiburón azul te comerá o_ó (¿)

Cada día me siento más safada…

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
